Gravity Falls FanFiction: El destino no esta escrito en piedra
by BjornEinar
Summary: El destino de las personas es incierto, algunos dicen que no se puede cambiar y otros que es voluble y que cambia con cada desicion que tomamos. Luego de 8 años después del primer verano las cosas están sumamente cambiadas en la vida de Mabel, Dipper y Pacifica, teniendo que enfrentar sus adversidades a la vez que nuevas amenazas que tienen el poder de poner todo de cabeza
1. Capítulo I: Regreso

**_Hola gente soy_ _BjörnEinar._**

 _Bienvenidos a mi primer fic, el cual estará basado en la grandiosa serie animada norteamericana, Gravity Falls: un verano de misterios (titulo en Hispanoamérica), debido a que su trama me atrapo, su gran historia y carismáticos personajes, teniendo la posibilidad de dejar echar a volar la imaginación por todos los eventos paranormales y sobrenaturales que en esta serie ocurre. Como dije anteriormente se puede explotar el potencial de los personajes, que cuentan con personalidades variadas y con chispa, he querido dedicar este fic a mi pareja favorita de todo el fandom de GF: el dipcifica._

 _Esta historia ocurrirá unos ocho años después del fin de la serie, con unos personajes ya más maduros, que podrían considerarse OOC, pero aclarando que al crecer nuestras personalidades cambian o se definen, en fin, tampoco quiero dejar al protagonista (en este caso Dipper) como un Gary Stu o a Pacifica como una damisela en peligro, los personajes tendrán que afrontar problemas de su vida adulta, como también nuevas aventuras y peligros que se verán envueltos a lo largo de esta historia, que por el momento sera de clasificación T._

 _Dicho esto, tenga o no reviews, subiré este fic cada una semana o dos, dependiendo que tan ocupado este (debido a los exámenes finales de mi instituto), esperando que sea una historia de su agrado, y pidiendo las disculpas de antemano si es que hay errores de ortografía._

 _Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a **Disney** y a su creador el gran maestro **Alex Hirsch**_ _, este fic solo será utilizado para entretener y sin fines monetarios, si mas que decir les dejo con mi primera historia._

* * *

 **"Gravity Falls FanFiction: El destino no esta escrito en piedra."**

 **Capitulo I: Regreso.**

 _"Recuerda esto: nada está escrito en las estrellas. Ni en éstas, ni en ningunas otras._ _Nadie controla su destino." - Gregory Maguire._

Todo es desolación. Todo se a vuelto miseria. Todo lo que alguna vez reboso de vida, sea vuelto nada mas que cenizas y polvo. Todo lo que se peleo hasta el final no significo nada para lo que tenia deparado el cruel destino, aquel que se talla en la piedra mas dura, sin importar cuanto intentes cambiarlo, esta ya tiene dictaminado lo que ocurrió, lo que ocurre y lo que ocurrirá, si tener en cuenta las vidas de los pobres miserables que quieren ir en su contra. Todo se ve negro, el mañana solo es una pesadilla y el hoy es una tragedia, contrastando todo los buenos momentos de el pasado, los cuales ahora son solo borrosos recuerdos de tiempos mejores. Todo no es nada mas que desilusión, que se le podría hacer el fin ya estaba cerca, el lugar en donde se encontraba, se lo recordaba con fuego en su cabeza. Todo y todos ya estaban perdidos, pensaba aquel hombre que contemplaba todo destruido, no entendía por que seguía ahí...pero, siempre están los peros, aún conservaba un poco de esperanza en lo que le dijo aquel ente.

- _No entiendo por que hago esto, solo pierdo lo que me queda de vida en lo que me dijo ese payaso_.- Pensó aquel hombre de castaño cabello, cubierto por tierra y cenizas, ropas rasgadas y viejas con colores apagados también cubiertos por suciedad, aquel hombre que bordeaba los veintitantos años de edad, con diversas cicatrices en su cuerpo y ojos cansados de la vida en que vivía.

-Este lugar esta peor de lo que recordaba, pero para ser sincero nunca pensé volver.- Se dijo a si mismo, haciendo un monologo en voz baja. Observó aquel lugar que tanto añoró en el pasado, el cual ahora era solo caos y destrucción por donde se le mirase, solo un gran cráter de muerte y pestilencia, sin ningún vestigio de lo que fue años atrás, un hermoso lugar de verdes colores y de naturaleza pacífica, aquella locación en la que se encontraba, su querido pueblo, que había tenido su tranquila vida alguna vez, con sus familiares y amistades, inclusos los conocidos que le saludaban por las calles, aquel pueblo en el que había pasado sus mejores años de vida. Sin darse cuenta este hombre, le brotaban las lagrimas al recordar aquellos preciosos momentos, mirando a ningún espacio en especifico solo perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

Hasta que escuchá un ruido a lo lejos, poniéndose a cubierto al instante y sacando su arma de aspecto futurista, esperando lo peor. Cuando se cerciora de que aquél sonido fue provocado a unos cuántos kilómetros de distancia de la posición de la que se encontraba, suspira aliviado, luego se fija en el lugar en el cual se cubrió, este era un gran cartel metálico oxidado y doblado, en el que decia "usted esta entrando a Gravity Falls", lo mira por ultima vez antes de reanudar su camino.

Habían pasado unos treinta minutos de caminata, perdido entre sus pensamientos, hasta que llega al lugar de encuentro, aquel que recordaba muy bien en sus días de esplendor, la famosa trampa turística de aquellos lares, aquella rustica cabaña la cual ahora eran solo ruinas corroídas por el paso del tiempo, "Mistery Shack" se podía aun leer en el letrero de esta, contemplándola con melancolía, reanudo su camino hasta el interior de estas ruinas, apartando tablas y escombros parar poder ingresar al interior de está, una vez logrado su cometido entro a aquella morada que alguna vez fue su lugar preferido en el pueblo, siguiendo sus pasos por aquel recorrido que tanto recordaba hasta llegar a una vieja maquina vendedora de refrigerios en mal estado y oxidada, ya frente a esta digita el código que aun permanecía en su mente sin ningún resultado, el hombre maldice por lo bajo y saca de la vieja gabardina un pequeño artefacto que funciona como viejo generador cinético, da unas cuantas vueltas a la manivela de aquel aparato y conecta este con la toma corriente de la maquina de dulces, encendiéndola después de años de sin uso y digitando de nuevo aquel código el cual al ser presionado, acciona el mecanismo dejando ver una entrada hacia el sótano de aquella cabaña, guarda el artefacto en su abrigo, y coje una linterna de este para decender hacia el lugar el cual precisaba en ir.

Luego de haber bajado aquella escalera, llega al frente del elevador del lugar, pidiendo que todavía conservara energía para ser operado, sin éxito dejo salir un soplido de resignación, solo se fija en el piso para ver si algo le podría servir, ve una barra de metal la cual le sirve de palanca para abrir las puertas de aquel armatoste, ya una vez abierta luego de aplicar un poco de fuerza, apunta su linterna hacia el fondo de aquella caída que servia para el desplace del ascensor, solo mira resignado su único método para bajar, salta sin rechistar agarrandoce del cable acero y procediendo a bajar lentamente hasta llegar al techo de la cabina, en el cual solo abre la escotilla de emergencias parar entrar al interior, una vez ahí abre la puerta de la cabina con la barra aplicando fuerza nuevamente hasta que el apriete cede dejándolo entrar aquel antiguo laboratorio que tanto recordaba.

Luego de revisar una par de cosas que podrían serle útiles y mirando unos que otro libro que aun podía ser leído, se fija en el mecanismo para accionar aquella maquina que tantos problemas causo en el pasado, nada mas ni nada menos que el famoso Metavortice Polidimencional Transuniversal, o simplemente el portal universal. Sintiendo un escalofrío en su espina solo se fue hasta la puerta sin tocar nada de nada, aun a sabiendas de que aquel aparato ya estaba desmantelado hace muchos años. Ya en el interior de aquel espacio en donde estaba el portal, miro todos los rincones para ver algo que le fuera de utilidad pero solo era chatarra vieja y oxidada, suspiro ya cansado y se sienta en unas cajas de madera en la mitad de aquél gran lugar, cerrando los ojos para meditar lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Espera unos diez minutos sin ningún sonido aparte del viento del exterior que se colaba por un gran agujero que daba hacia el cielo, el cual tenia tonalidades rojizas a pesar de ser mediodía según su aparato de su muñeca, el hombre fija su mirada hacia la grieta mirando directamente aquella cosa tan mounstrosa como toda la situación por la que pasaba, aquel vórtice negro que devoraba lentamente todo a sus paso, era tan claro como el mismo astro rey que simplemente era succionado por aquel enorme agujero espacio-tiempo, la Gran Voraz, la cual era un agujero negro supermasivo hambriento de materia por consumir. Dejo de contemplar aquel inminente final que le aguardaba a su vida y la de todos los sobrevivientes de aquella triste tragedia, maldiciendo a aquel ser que provoco todo, el terrible ser que puso los ojos en su mundo con el solo objetivo de destruir todo y sin dejar oportunidad de salvarse de aquel inminente final. Pensaba en lo miserable que era su vida hasta que escucha una melodía cerca suyo, una que conocía muy bien ya que era la presentación de aquel ser tan peculiar de tono amarillo y figura triangular.- _Ya me habías hecho esperar un buen tiempo, maldito imbécil._ \- Pensó el castaño mientras veía como aparecía ese ente.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya pero mira a quien tenemos por acá, pensé sinceramente que no ibas a aceptar mi invitación a charlar.- Dijo el demonio bidimensional mirando con su único ojo al hombre que tenia en frente, para luego sacarse su sombrero de copa e inclinarse un poco y agregar. -Que honor es tenerte acá, ya que eres un hombre muy solicitado por estos días, gracias por venir, ÁRBOL DE PINO. _-_ Dijo esto ultimo con voz mas grave que su tradicional voz chillona.

-Sabes que yo soy un hombre de palabra, Cipher, espero que tu también lo seas y que no me hayas hecho venir en vano, triangulo de pacotilla, si no pateare tu hipotenonusa hasta que tus lados no sean iguales.- Dijo con un tono de voz molesto y burlón el castaño, debía admitir que Bill Cipher siempre le ponía los pelos de punta, pero no demostraría debilidad, menos ante el.

-Je je je je je.- Reía por su ojo con forma de boca el ente flotante.-Con el tiempo te has vuelto mas divertido Pino, me gustaría verte intentar patearme.- Luego Bill pone una cara seria, si se podría llamar así.-Tu sabes el motivo por que no puedes hacerlo, pero por eso estamos aquí-.

-He estado pensándolo bien lo que me dijiste la otra noche, y luego de meditarlo una y otra vez, he decidido que si are tratos contigo Bill.- Dijo el hombre mirando determinadamente a aquel ser de dos dimensiones.

-Directo al punto, por eso me agradas Pino, pero sabes muy bien que una vez realizado ya no abra marcha atrás, para que después no vengas a llorarme como esas religiosas que hay en tu mundo.- Menciona Bill acercándose al hombre mientras hace girar su bastón.

-Se cuales son las consecuencias Cipher, no soy un mocoso, todo si lo que me dices me da una oportunidad para salvar el mañana, cargare con todos los riesgos de ser necesario, para salvar a todos y cada uno de mis seres queridos, aunque ponga en jaque mi vida lo intentare, pero no quiero trucos sucios entupido nacho desabrido sabes que también tu existencia esta en juego, si me pasa algo la resistencia ya sabe como desaparecerte de distintas formas posibles.- Dicta el castaño con confianza en sus ojos.

-Je je je je je me matas, campeón, de ese grupo de buenos para nada, solo le tengo respeto a ese cerdo con voz de presentador de documentales.- Decía el demonio, mofándose de lo dicho por el castaño.-Pero basta de bromas cerebrito, a lo que hemos venido, TRATO O NO ?.-

-Es un trato, Bill.- Levanta el brazo en señal para un apretón de manos, a sus vez que el ente le recibía el gesto estrechando sus manos encendiendo alrededor de sus brazos una llama de colores entre celeste y azul, las cuales no producían quemaduras de ningún tipo. Luego de sellar el trato, el hombre saca un aparato de su gabardina, y se lo da a Bill para que proceda a hacer lo pactado, este lo rodea con su magia, para luego accionar el mecanismo, rodeando a ambos de un resplandor blanquecino, a lo que el castaño piensa si todo lo que hace esta correcto pero ya no hay tiempo para arrepentirse.

* * *

En lo alto de un gran hotel, en la terraza se encontraba una mujer de unos veintiún años, observando la gran ciudad del amor, Paris, el teléfono de la muchacha no paraba de vibrar y esta solamente lo ignoraba, pensando en la decisión que le había quitado el sueño durante tanto tiempo, ya le había informado a sus padres y estos al fin aflojaron su decisión el fin de semana anterior, ellos ya no se oponían a lo que quería hacer, durante mucho tiempo lo tuvo en su mente, regresar a aquel pueblo que la vio nacer.

Dejo de divagar, tomo el móvil, contesto y solo asintió sin querer la cosa, ella ya habría informado a su personal de su firma de diseñadores de moda, que siendo tan joven y apenas salida de la prestigiosa L Ecole de la Chambre Syndicale, la escuela de modas de la ciudad francesa, debido a los contactos que fueron proporcionados por su familia, a pesar de no querer ayuda de ellos y ser independiente, una pequeña ayuda no vendría mal para su empresa emergente. Luego de decirle a la otra persona al otro lado del teléfono que el dia de mañana partiría a su tierra natal y establecerse en su querido pueblo del Pacifico Noreste, en el estado de Oregón, Gravity Falls, queriendo solucionar aquellos sentimientos que tuvo guardado durante ocho años de su partida, aquello que le hacia sentir que estuviese incompleta y querer sacar esa opresión de su corazón y por fin ver si lo que se sentía era realmente verdadero o no.

- _Y pensar que ya son ocho años desde que fui de ese pueblucho, me pregunto si habrán progresado un poco en sus costumbres campiranas._ \- Pensó la muchacha de cabellera rubia, cuyo cabello era mas corto de como lo tenia en su infancia, llegándole solo un poco mas abajo de la mitad de su espalda, seguía teniendo un flequillo el cual tapaba su frente pero ahora tenia dos mechones que bajaban rodeando su rostro, el cual ya era mas fino y no tan redondeado, esta ya no usaba tanto maquillaje como antaño solo ocupaba lo justo y lo necesario, haciendo ver su rostro mas sano y natural, su figura ahora denotaba curvas de toda una mujer pero no excesivas, debido a las sesiones de pilates y defensa personal dejando ver un cuerpo atlético y bien formado, esta ocupaba un conjunto de ropa de tonalidades violetas, constituido por una chaquetilla violeta obscura, una camisa que llegaba hasta sus muslos de color rosado, fajado por un cinturón negro con hebilla plateada en su delgada cintura, unos leggins de color negro, unas botas con chiporro color café claro y unos pendientes en forma de lagrima de zafiros. Aquella mujer que en el pasado perteneció a una de la familias mas ricas del mundo, los despreciables Northwest, como los describía ella, los cuales, aunque con mucha dificultad, han sabido redimirse en especial ella, la otrora mimada niña rica, Pacifica Northwest, después de aquella noche hace casi una década, en su mansión supo revelarse ante sus padres y salvar a todo el mundo, y todo gracias a aquel muchacho, a ese bicho raro, nerd, sudoroso, y flacucho niño que le abrió los ojos con su valentía y sentido del deber, con su fortaleza mental y su corazón que le dictaba a hacer lo correcto. Dejo de pensar, al verse de nuevo recordando a aquel muchachito que cambio su vida, revolviendo su cuerpo en una extraña sensación y sin darse cuenta con una sonrisa ensoñadora en su rostro.- _De nuevo no dejo de pensar en el torpe de Pines, tranquila Pacifica eso paso hace mucho tiempo, quizás ya ni te recuerde._ \- Luego de pensar esto sus ojos se opacaron un poco, miro por ultima vez la ciudad la cual la albergo durante esos años que estuvo fuera, y se dirigió a la puerta que daba hacia al interior del hotel, para ir a preparar lo ultimo que le quedaba por ordenar para ir a su pueblo natal.

Al llegar a su habitación miro la maletas en las cuales tenia toda su ropa y cosas personales que toda dama debería tener según ella, el resto de sus pertenencias ya habían sido enviadas a Gravity Falls, por avión que por el momento serian guardadas en un almacén, hasta encontrar una casa la cual comprar para que ella pueda vivir, ya que la gran mansión dejo de pertenecerle a la familia después de las malas inversiones de Preston, su padre en esos fatídicos días en que ella pensaba que estaba todo perdido, el Weirdmaggedon, luego recordó los duros momentos que vivió ella, en los cual pensaba que todo estaba perdido, si no fuera por aquella peculiar familia a la cual antes aborrecía, los Pines, estos le devolvieron la moral a los sobrevivientes y les dieron esperanzas de triunfar, ahí estaba de nuevo aquel muchacho castaño, salvando el día y posiblemente el mundo, estaba el tan decidido en rescatar a su tío y el resto del pueblo, y luego patearle el trasero a ese entupido nacho malvado que había puesto el mundo de cabeza, y ahí estaba de nuevo pensando en el muchacho, por que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, y siempre que pensaba en el tenia unas extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo. Negó con su cabeza, pensando en lo loca que estaba, miro por una ultima vez su boleto de avión con rumbo a Oregón, Estados Unidos, viendo la hora de partida de su avión, que seria a las once de la mañana si no había ningún inconveniente, teniendo una mezcla entre alegría y nervios que seguramente no la dejarían dormir aquella noche.

* * *

A unos cuantos miles de kilómetros de distancia de donde se encontraba Pacifica, se encontraba una muchacha castaña observando hacia la nada, sentada en un parque, aprovechando la linda tarde que había ese día, esta mujer de unos veinte años, con un suéter de color celeste con un árbol bordado, este no era tan holgado como los que ocupaba en su juventud, marcando el contorno de su delgado cuerpo, vestía unos pantaloncillos cortos que le llegaban un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, un poco gastados de jeans, con pequeñas manchas de pintura seca, su calzado solo eran unas sandalias cómodas de color negro, en sus muñecas tenia varias pulseras de distintos colores y formas, echas todas a mano, su cabello era ahora una melena ondulada que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de sus hombros, tenia una bandana de tela colorida que rodeaba en forma de cinta su cabeza y unos aretes con forma de pluma, su cara ya no era como antes era mas estilizada, pero conservando ese rubor natural en sus mejillas, ya no tenia aquella prótesis dental, dejándole unos dientes totalmente alineados, esta muchacha tenia una cámara que colgaba de una correa al rededor de su cuello y al lado de esta, en el suelo tenia un par de blocks de dibujo y carpetas, llenas de dibujos, al lado de su mochila gastada de color café, la misma que compartía con su hermano en el pasado. A pesar de ser tan lindo día, el semblante de la muchacha era triste y serio, ella hace mucho tiempo había perdido esa chispa de alegría que contagiaba a los demás, ya no era la misma estrella que alumbraba mas que cualquier otra, ahora era una mujer triste y melancólica que añoraba los antiguos días en los que ningún problema, podría bajar su animo, si esque esta tenia al lado a su hermano, Dipper. Mabel suspiro tristemente al recordar a su hermano "menor", por que tenia que ser tan tonta y obstinada, por que tenia que decepcionar a su ser querido mas cercano, a su mejor amigo, a su queridísimo hermano favorito, por una simple rabieta y luego ser tan caprichosa de no ver antes su error, ahora quizás el la odiaba y no quería verla nunca, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla al pensar en esto, pero no quería pensar en su error y amargar tan maravilloso día, aunque para ella fuera mas que otro monótono día mas. Abrazo sus rodillas entristeciéndose por sus pensamientos, hasta que la melodía que tenia su teléfono, la cual era bastante parecida a la música tecno que reproducían los cuernos de los unicornios, agarro su teléfono y contesto sin ánimos.-Hola, habla Mabel Pines, artista independiente, ¿que es lo que necesita?.-

-Vaya niña, con ese animo juraría que estoy hablando con otra persona.- Respondió la voz algo rasposa de otro lado, una voz que ella sabia muy bien de quien era.

-¡Tío Staan!.- Grito un poco mas alegre la castaña, haciendo que el anciano se tapara los oídos al otro lado de la línea.-Que alegría hablar contigo de nuevo, te tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte, a ver por donde empiezo, ¿como has estado?¿que ha pasado por aya?¿esta bien el Tío Ford?¿como esta Soos?¿su hijo ya habla?¿has sabido de las chicas?¿cuando Irán a Gravity Fa...-

-¡Tiempo, tiempo!.- Interrumpió un poco artado el ex señor misterio, pero ya sabia como eras su querida sobrina nieta.-Escúchame calabacita, te responderé todo eso y mas, pero antes quiero proponerte una oferta que no podrás rechazar.- Dijo esto ultimo como el famoso personaje icónico de las películas de mafiosos, pero se vio interrumpido por el carraspeo de su hermano.-Ejem, quería decirte que el nerd de mi hermano y yo, regresaremos este verano a Gravity Falls, para por fin descansar luego de todas nuestras aventuras por todo el mundo, no sabes lo tanto que he mejorado al estafar gente je je je, el punto es que un escuálido hombrecillo al que llaman alcalde quiere contratar a alguien para la nueva sección de arte del museo del pueblo y pensé ¿quien mejor que mi querida muchacha para el puesto?¿que es lo que dices?.-

-...- Se quedo callada por unos momentos, impacientando al hombre, hasta que hablo, mejor dicho grito.-¡Por supuesto que siiii!.- Stan lanzo un quejido de dolor por lo cerca que escucho aquel chillido de emoción de Mabel.-¡Eso quiere decir que iré a vivir a Gravity Falls!, luego veré a todos , me comprare una casa, un auto, los iré a visitar siempre y a las chicas, y a Soos, Melody y el pequeño Max, y a Dipp...- Al decir esto se callo y se ensombreció su rostro bajándole un poco los ánimos, el anciano noto que casi nombra a su otro sobrino, comprendiendo por que se callo tan abruptamente.-¿ ...,Todavía...uhm... vive...aya?.- Le costo mucho hablar sobre su hermano gemelo.

-Mira hija, como decírtelo, emm hace mucho que Ford me dijo que el muchacho se fue a explorar por su propia cuenta el mundo, no eh sabido mucho de el en años.- Trato de sonar lo mas comprensivo, haciendo que la castaña se entristeciera mas, brotando lagrimas de sus ojos, ella no sabia nada de el, y la ultima vez que lo vio no ayudo para nada, aun recuerda sus cara furiosa, el cerrar de un golpe la puerta de la casa de sus padres, con sus bolsos hechos para un largo viaje sin retorno.-Pero algo en mi interior, me dice que este verano cambiaran las cosas pequeña, te doy mi palabra de anciano.- Intento animar el estafador a su querida sobrina, Mabel levanta la vista y se alegra un poco, por aun débil que fuera, quería ver esa oportunidad como un rayo de esperanza para redimirse con su querido hermano.

-Gracias tío Stan, no es el momento de ponerme triste, a decir verdad, ya tenia planeado irme a vivir por mi cuenta, y buscar un trabajo estable, esto de ser independiente, aunque deja ganancias, no son para siempre, tengo mis ahorros para una casa, así que mañana mismo iré con rumbo a Gravity Falls.-Decía con convicción la muchacha, denotando que su estado de animo mejoro un poco.-Ustedes, ¿cuando llegarían al pueblo?.-

-¡Wow!, tranquila niña, se que estas entusiasmada, pero toma las cosas con calma.- Menciona el anciano por el móvil.-Sixser y yo llegaremos mañana en la tarde al pueblo y nos quedaremos con el viejo con aliento de zarigüey...¡Auch! me la pagaras maldito nerd, ejem como decía, nos alojaremos un tiempo con McGucket, así que tomate tu tiempo.- Concluyo el mayor para hacer recapacitar a la castaña.

-Como te dije me gruñón favorito, ya estaba pensando en irme de casa, si no me hubieras llamado me hubiera ido a vivir a San Francisco, así que ya tenia mis cosas ordenadas, así que llamare al amigo de mi abuelo Shermie, que se adelante con la mudanza.- Termino por decir Mabel, para luego indicarle a su tío abuelo lo que haría, el lo que quedaba de día.-Así que comprare un boleto de autobús para esta noche, y llegare mañana por la mañana.- Finalizo animada la chica de coloridos sueters.

-Esta bien calabacita, se que no puedo parar tu alta determinación, eres tan dura de roer como este viejo sinvergüenza je je je.- Menciono Stan, para luego empezar a despedirse de la castaña.- Nos vemos mañana entonces niña, ten cuidado con tu viaje y recuerda si te quieren hacer algo, tu sabes bien que eres mi mejor alumna en el box, bueno hablare con tus padres para contarle la situación y no se te olvide hablar con ellos por lo que estas por hacer, adiós hija.- Y después de decir esto, el anciano corta la llamada.

-Pero no me dejo despedirme.- La chica inflo sus mejillas en señal de reproche, recordándose de golpear al anciano mañana.- Ahora a comprar el boleto.- Diciendo esto la chica recoge sus cosas las guarda en su morral, ve hacia la pileta del parque en el cual había una ardilla bebiendo agua de esta, Mabel toma su cámara, la enciende y enfoca su lente y toma una foto de aquella postal enfrente de sus ojos, luego tapa la lente, apaga la cámara y se va hacia la terminal de buses de Piedmont, California.

En el camino hacia la terminal, la muchacha tomas su teléfono y marca al numero de el jefe de mudanzas de Happy Squirrel, el cual era un viejo amigo de su abuelo, por eso ella podría tener confianza en aquel hombre para dejar que lleven sus pertenencias, cuando contesta el hombre, Mabel lo saluda y le informa de sus planes, a lo que el tipo le dice que no hay problemas y que irán a las siete de la tarde a recoger sus pertenencias, luego Mabel se despide y cuelga, a lo que su estomago empieza a gruñir, debido a la falta de alimentos, mira por donde se encontraba le quedaba un para de manzanas para llegar a su destino, para su suerte en la esquina había una minimarket, para comprar algo de comer. Después de comer un sándwich y comprar alguno que otro bocadillo dulce, llega a la parada de buses para comprar su boleto de ida, estaba tan entusiasmada que no le importaba la actitud aburrida de la mujer que le atendió, elige el bus de las diez y media de la noche, sale dando saltitos y la vendedora solo roda los ojos, para atender a otra persona. La castaña hace parar un taxi y le indica la dirección de su casa, bueno la casa de sus padres, para llegar lo antes posible y tener todo listo para su partida a su nuevo hogar aquel pueblo que tanto añoraba.

Al llegar ya a la residencia, paga por el recorrido, corre hacia el interior de la casa, al ver un automóvil estacionado el afuera de la cochera, sabia que sus padres ya habían llegado de sus trabajos, al abrir la puerta principal se dirige donde probablemente estén sus progenitores, ingresando al living de la casa, viendo a su madre hablando por el teléfono del hogar, con una cara de sorpresa al ver a Mabel, y a su padre sentado en el sillón leyendo el periódico, escuchando lo que decía su esposa, con también un deje de sorpresa.

-...Si Stan, ella acaba de llegar...okey dejare que me lo diga ella...aja...bueno, adiós viejo gruñón, saludos a Ford.- Y diciendo esto, corta la llamada la señora Pines, pensando en lo que le va a decir a su hija.-Mabel cariño, creo que nos quieres decir algo.- Dice con tono divertido al ver la expresión de alegría de la muchacha, el señor Pines deja de leer para integrarse a la conversación.

-Si mama y papa, he decidido irme a vivir a Gravity Falls, me ofrecieron un trabajo estable en la galería de arte del museo de aya, así que cambio mi idea de partir a San Francisco.-

Les dice emocionada, con un brillo en sus ojos que ellos no habían visto desde la partida de su hijo.

-Bueno hija, sabes que te habíamos apoyado en tu antigua decisión, así que no veo el problema de que vayas a vivir a ese pueblo que tanto quieres.- Menciona el señor Pines, dándole la aprobación que tanto esperaba la chica de suéter, luego pone su mano en la cabeza de su hija y le revuelve el cabello, esta sonríe.

-¿Y cuando te irías a Gravity Falls, querida?.- Le pregunta Ángel, la madre de la muchacha, sonriéndole aprobatoriamente.

-Hoy mismo en la noche, así que pasaremos nuestra ultima tarde en familia, no se resistan a mis encantos.- Decía Mabel con una sonrisa y lagrimas que no quería que notaran sus padres, y con la voz un poco quebrada prosiguió.- En una hora llega el señor Benson a recoger mis cosas, quiero tener una buena tarde con ustedes.-

Los padres de la castaña se miran entre si, y se paran a abrazar a su hija, dándole todo el apoyo que necesitaba la chica, a lo que esta al verse rodeada por los brazos de su progenitores corresponde el abrazo y se rompe en llanto, un llanto de despedida, lleno de muchas emociones, ellos fueron sus pilares para no caer en depresión después de que Dipper se fuera, ellos la habían apoyado en todas sus decisiones que había tomado hasta ese momento. Y ahora tenia que decirle adiós, para comenzar una nueva fase en su vida, en la cual tendrá que vérsela por si sola, pensándolo bien no estaría sola, tendría a sus tíos y a sus amigos de ese lugar. Luego de esa muestra de afecto paternal, sus padres ayudaron a ordenar sus cosas, mientras le aconsejaban como tenia que hacer para poder vivir independientemente, sus nuevas responsabilidades como adulta, bueno casi adulta, ya que le quedaban dos meses y algo para su cumpleaños numero veintiuno, luego ordenaron pizza para la cena, hasta que llego el señor de la mudanza, el cual saludaron afectuosamente y le indicaron donde estaban la cosas de la castaña. Cuando el camión ya estuvo listo con sus pertenencias en su interior, les dijo que las llevaran a la dirección en donde vivía el viejo McGucket, Mabel luego hablaría con Stan para decirle aquello, luego la chica se toma un baño por todo lo sudado, se puso otra tenida mas limpia, un suéter rosado con una estrella fugaz amarilla, que dejaba ver su hombro izquierdo y parte de una playera morada, unos leggins color café claro y unas botas negras de planta baja, que llegaban un poco mas abajo de sus pantorrillas, unos aros en forma de estrella y una cinta rosa en su pelo aun mojado. Después baja a cenar con sus padres, los cuales hacen bromas y charlan amenamente hasta que terminan toda las piezas de pizza, mira la hora en su movil y se fija que ya son las 9 de la noche, así que sube una ultima vez a su habitación cerciorándose de que no se le quedara nada y luego sale, para detenerse en seco frente a la antigua habitación de su hermano, la cual seguía tal cual la había dejado hace mas de 6 años atrás, dudo por un momento y entro para ver que había en el interior, este cuarto tenia una capa de polvo en sus muebles, hayan un par de pósters de bandas de rock que le gustaban a el muchacho, también unos premios en proyectos en las ferias de ciencias, no había nada mas interesante salvo una cosa, un objeto que helo la sangre de la castaña, aquella posesión que tanto atesoraba su hermano en el pasado, pero esta estaba gastada y con unos cuantos rasguños, debía de ser otra gorra a la que Dipper tenia, debido a que aquella vez que se fue tenia una idéntica pero mejor cuidada. Se quedo mirando la gorra y la toma, sacude un poco el polvo que tenia esta, y se la coloca para luego echar un ultimo vistazo de la habitación de su gemelo, suspiro pesadamente y cerro la puerta de aquel lugar que alguna vez fue el sitio de descanso de el chico. Bajo por las escaleras para encontrarse con su padre llevando unas maletas de mano y la mochila de la muchacha, para llevarlo al automóvil, y su madre que guardaba algunos refrigerios para su viaje, termina de ver una ultima vez el lugar que fue su hogar durante veinte años, llenadole de recuerdos y melancolía, pero ya tenia que partir para forjar su nueva vida, sus padres la llaman para que suba al vehiculo, cierra la puerta y sube a este ultimo, grabándose todo el recorrido en su mente, el parque en el cual jugaba ella y su hermano, la escuela primaria a la que asistían de pequeños y todo lo que le pudo generar buenos recuerdos de su vida en Piedmont. Al llegar a aquella parada de buses, bajo con paso decidido, acompañados por sus padres hasta el anden, en el cual pararía su transporte a su nuevo hogar en Oregón, espero unos minutos y este llega dejando bajar alguno que otro pasajero, el viaje seria largo de mas o menos unas diez horas, pero valía la pena si quería llegar al día de mañana al pueblo, se giro a ver a sus padres y los abraza en una muestra de amor incondional, soltando un par de lagrimas.-Su pongo que este es el adiós,*snif* papa, mama, los extrañare muchísimo.- Decía a la ve que se ponía a llorar e los brazos de sus progenitores.

-Mi querida Mabel, Charly y yo sabíamos que este momento llegaría algún día, pero tienes que ser fuerte, cariño, recuerda eres Mabel Ángel Pines, la alegre y creativa chica de gran personalidad y mas grande corazón que conozco, cuídate en el viaje y que tu nueva vida se muy prospera, mi amada hija.- Decía la señora Pines a besando a su vez el rostro de la joven, soltando también lagrimas de orgullo por su niña.

-Mi Princesa, ya eres toda una mujercita fuerte y capaz de cumplir sus sueños, sabes que tu madre y yo te apoyaremos en todo lo que hagas, y recuerda que si algo te hace caer, te levantaras as fuerte de lo que eras.- Le dice Charles Pines a su hermosa hija, sintiendo también la emoción de las dos, dándole un gran abrazo antes de que la castaña partiera a su nuevo hogar.-Aquí tienes un poco de dinero que quizás te ayude, y si me entero que algún patan te hace daño, me dices para ir patearlo hasta que...ejem, ya sabes nada muchachos vagos jovencita.-

-Ji ji, lo se papa, el tío Stan me enseño a defenderme, no los defraudare, seré muy exitosa y triunfare en mi vida.- Mabel los abrazo por ultima vez, tomo sus cosas, y se despidió de su familia.- Los veré algún día padres, adiós, los amo demasiado.- Dicho esto la muchacha sube al bus mostrando su boleto al chofer, se va sentar a un asiento junto a la ventana, para ver una ultima vez a sus padres quienes agitaban sus manos de un lado a otro con cara de orgullo, esta les lanzo besos con su dos manos. Estaba decidida, ese verano cambiaria su vida y trazaría su destino, viviría en aquel misterioso pueblo escondido del mundo, vería de nuevo a sus tíos y todos sus amigos que había echo a lo largo de los años en el que iba hacia aya, se enfrentaría con gran valor a lo que le tenia deparado el futuro, la chica agarra aquella gorra azul con el dibujo de pino del mismo color, pensando en que, tal vez, podría por fin disculparse con el dueño de aquella prenda, su hermano gemelo, Dipper, rogando que algún día le diera su perdón, mirando hacia el cielo así aquella constelación en la que tantas veces miraba y se entristecía, pero esta vez era diferente, miraba aquel conjunto de estrellas que le hacia acordar a su hermano, con una determinación tan grande como el mismo firmamento, el Big Dipper, decidiendo que desde el día de mañana reescribiría su destino, el cual dice que esta tallado en piedra, el cual dicen que no se puede borrar, pero ella creía que si uno realmente deseaba hacerlo podría lograrlo, luego apoya su cabeza en el respaldo se su asiento para empezar a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, el mañana seria un gran día.

* * *

 **BI OBBLZRBLQOM AB PEMMQFLD V IIXJX**

 _Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, como dije en la introd., quizás haya capitulo la próxima semana o la subsiguiente, esta serie le tengo planeado unos 60 capítulos, los cuales dividiré en 4 para hacer 4 arcos de mas menos quince capítulos. Los códigos como el de arriba dirán un pequeño adelanto de los capítulos siguientes, los cuales tengo la sinopsis escrita hasta el capitulo numero 20, sin mas que decir nos leemos la próxima._

 _Pd: Cesar les ayudara._

,


	2. Capitulo II: Ocho años después

_**Hola de nuevo gente.**_

 _Aquí les dejo con el segundo capitulo de este fic, para darles una pequeña intro, tratara sobre que paso durante los ocho años después del final de la serie, desde el punto de vista de los personajes que aparecerán en esta parte, no les digo mas, para no arruinar la lectura. Como dije en la primera parte, tenga o no reviews, subiré este fic cada una semana o dos, dependiendo que tan ocupado este, esperando que sea una historia de su agrado, y pidiendo las disculpas de antemano si es que hay errores de ortografía._

 _También quiero agregar, que me gusta la cultura pop, así que agregare pequeños easter egg de películas, series, libros y videojuegos, por si notan alguno y sepan a lo que menciono, además de agregar una frase al inicio de capitulo que será en relación al capitulo._

 _Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a **Disney** y a su creador el gran maestro **Alex Hirsch** , este fic solo será utilizado para entretener y sin fines monetarios, si mas que decir les dejo con el segundo capitulo._

* * *

 **"Gravity Falls FanFiction: El destino no esta escrito en piedra."**

 **Capitulo II: Después de ocho años.**

 _"No teníamos constancia del paso del tiempo, porque el tiempo se había convertido para nosotros en una mera ilusión." - Howard Phillips Lovecraft._

El día era gris, nunca pensaría que ese día, aquella fecha, se transformaría en la mas triste de su vida, aquel fatídico recuerdo que le arranco un pedazo de su felicidad y su corazón, esa situación que le dolía en todo su ser, provocada por sus estúpidos caprichos de niña, aquella acción le provoco que la persona a la cual mas quería, se fuera de su lado definitivamente, y este tenia razón para hacerlo, pudo ver su expresión de decepción y enojo que nunca vio antes en el, aquella rudas palabras filosas que le hicieron mas daño que cualquier otra cosa, y la oscura despedida entre ellos sintiéndose tan mal por dentro pero debido a su orgullo no pudo ver mas haya de su propio error, en aquella despedida el muchacho se llevo una parte de ella, una que no puedo ver hasta que tiempo después, sintió la falta de su querido hermano a su lado, aquel gran compañero de aventuras y vivencias. Unas palabras pasaron por su mente, unas palabras que estarían presente hasta el día de hoy.- _Hasta nunca, hermana._ \- y ella consiente de aquel recuerdo solamente se vio a ella misma unos seis años menor, solamente con la mirada gacha, soltando lagrimas, pero no dijo nada aquella versión pasada de ella, Mabel pensó.-Dile algo, pequeña estúpida, no dejes que se vaya.- Pero su sombra del pasado solo quedo mirando el umbral de la puerta, siendo cerrada de golpe por el castaño y siendo así la ultima vez que vería a su hermano. No pudo seguir mas, recordar aquello era doloroso y por esto tomo mucha fuerza de su interior y grito con todo lo que sus sentimientos aullaban dentro de si.- _¡Dipper por favor, no te vayas, perdóname!._ \- Hasta que sintió que algo movía su hombro.

-Señorita, ¿esta usted bien?.- Escucho la voz de un hombre que la saco del mundo de sus sueños y regresándola a la realidad, ubicándose en el asiento de autobús con rumbo a aquel misterioso pueblo llamado Gravity Falls.

-Eh...si lo estoy...pero...¿por que...me lo pregunta?.- Miro ahora mas bien a aquel sujeto que interrumpió aquel triste sueño en el cual estaba, observándolo entre confundida y somnolienta.

-Es que desde hace ya media hora usted estaba gimiendo y llorando, deje que siguiera durmiendo por un rato, pero decidí despertarla cuando grito algo.- Le dijo mirando comprensivo a la chica, esta se puso pálida, parece que aquel grito lo había echo en verdad y no solo en sueños.-Debo decir que no entiendo en que situación esta, pero podría despertar a las demás personas.-

-Emm...l-lo siento mucho.- Dijo Mabel apenada mirando los otros asientos del transporte, mirando así como dormían algunas personas en su al rededor.- No fue mi intención molestarlo, perdone.-

-No pasa nada, pequeña.- Aquel hombre parecía de unos treinta y tantos, casi llegando a los cuarenta, con un pelo de tono anaranjado con cierto tono canoso, un bigote de igual color, y con expresión amable. Este vestía una chaqueta de mezclilla con una camisa a cuadros roja, con unos vaqueros azules gastados y botas de montaña algo sucias, a parte de un gorro de lana verde. El hombre busca algo de su chaqueta, lo encuentra y se extiende a la chica.- Toma, te puede servir para sentirte mejor, es un buen chocolate.-

-N-no se si deba aceptarlo.-Dijo la castaña, mirando con cierta desconfianza al hombre, y este capta el recelo de la muchacha, abriendo la golosina y sacando un trozo, el cual come.

-No temas no soy ningún extraño pervertido o algo así.- Le dice mirando con cierta comprensión a Mabel, a lo que le sonríe y prosigue su charla.- Por cierto me llamo Gregg, Gregg Corduroy, y ¿cual es tu nombre, amiguita?.-

La joven de los divertidos suéteres, toma el chocolate y repasa mentalmente el nombre de aquel señor.- Yo me llamo Mabel Pines, su apellido me recuerda a una amiga del pueblo al que me dirijo.- Le responde ya con mas confianza dándole una mordida aquel refrigerio.

-Creo saber a quien te refieres, acaso tu amiga se llama Wendy, ¿cierto?.- Le habla aquel hombre deduciendo de quien se trataba.- Por que si es así, ella es mi sobrina, soy hermano de Daniel, o como todos le dicen, Dan.- Concluyo Gregg.

-Esta en lo correcto señor Corduroy, mi amiga es Wendy.- dice la castaña terminándose la golosina.-La conozco de hace unos cuantos años, pero no me menciono nunca algo de usted.- Menciona tratando de hacer memoria, pero sin resultados.

-Es que estuve muchos años afuera del país, sirviendo a la nación, aparte de que a pesar de ser oriundo de Gravity Falls, yo me fui a vivir a Medford, por lo que no tenemos contacto desde hace mucho tiempo.- Le dice el hombre mirando por la ventana con cierta melancolía, a lo que se percataba de que ya estaba llegando a su destino.- Fue un gusto conocerla señorita Pines, ya se aproxima el momento de bajar, así que, tenga suerte en lo que le queda de viaje.- Se empieza a despedir de Mabel, preparando sus cosas para decender del bus.- Por favor podría mantener en secreto nuestro encuentro, quiero hacerles una sorpresa al visitarlos.- Finaliza el señor, ya con su bolso colgado del hombro viendo que el chófer anunciaba la parada de Medford, bajando la velocidad del transporte.

-No se preocupe, confíe en mi, hasta pronto señor Corduroy.- Le responde la castaña, haciendo el gesto de su amiga, pasando dos dedos por sus labios con si estos fueran una cremallera, a lo que el hombre hace el mismo gesto y le levanta el pulgar, despidiéndose con la mano de la muchacha.

Luego de aquella parada del pueblo vecino de Gravity Falls, y ver que Gregg descendiera del bus, Mabel revisa su teléfono para chequear la hora y eran diez para las nueve de la mañana, calculando que le faltaba mas o menos una hora de viaje para llegar a aquel lugar que tanto quería volver a ver, la muchacha saca su cuadernillo de dibujos inspirándose en aquellos paisajes que observaba por la ventana, olvidando por completo aquel triste sueño de hace un rato, se acordó de avisar a su tío Stanley de que ya iba a llegar al pueblo, mediante un texto y enviándole uno a sus padres que ya deberían estar trabajando. Luego retoma su ilustración escribiendo en un costado del papel, la fecha en la cual se encontraba, el treinta de mayo del dos mil veinte.

* * *

Muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraba Mabel, en un costado de la carretera se encontraba un auto negro estacionado, cerca de este habían dos hombres de unos ochenta años, pero con la vitalidad de unos sesenta, uno de estos estaba leyendo algo de su móvil, con una actitud de enfado e impaciencia a lo que hacia el otro mayor, el cual estaba revisando el suelo, registrando algo en un libro de tapa color vino con el numero 4 en una mano de seis dedos de color dorado. Este ultimo hombre estaba tranquilo realizando su tarea, sin prestarle atención al malhumor de su hermano viendo unas huellas de gran proporción, hasta que el otro adulto lo interrumpe.- Mabel escribió que ya le falta una hora para que llegue al pueblo, nerd, y a nosotros todavía nos queda largo camino por recorrer, puedes apresurarte.- Gruño Stan, el cual tenia puesto un gorro rojo de lana que tapaba un poco su blanco cabello cano, sus típicas lentes cuadradas, tenia un abrigo marrón obscuro gastado abierto mostrando una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones de color gris oscuro y unos zapatos negros.

-Lo se Stanley, pero no cualquier día se topa con unas huellas de Sasquatch, tan cerca de la carretera, te dije que había visto algo entre los árboles antes de devolvernos hasta aquí, solo deja tomar unas medidas y retomaremos el rumbo.- Responde Ford, quien todavía poseía sus gafas redondas, un cabello cano al igual que su hermano, este vestía un suéter rojo cuello de tortuga debajo de una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos color café.- Así que deja de poner esa cara de enfado, ¿quieres?.-

-Eso mismo dijiste cuando estábamos en Inglaterra, y nos termino persiguiendo un monstruo que se suponía que no existía, así que nada de cosas raras y sigue en lo tuyo tranquilo a lo que llamo a Soos, para que vaya a recibir a Mabel.- El ex señor misterio le informo a su hermano a lo que tomaba su móvil buscando el numero del hombre robusto para hacer lo que dijo anteriormente.- Hola Soos, te hablo para decirte que Mabel le queda una hora para que llegue aya, para que la vayas a buscar.-

-Por supuesto señor Pines, me preparare e iré con Melody y Max a la parada de buses.- Dijo el actual señor misterio, el cual se notaba un poco somnoliento pero con cierto tono de alegría en su voz.- Y ustedes ¿a que hora estarán por acá?.-

-Si no ocurre ningún inconveniente.- Dice mirando a Ford.- Quizás a las tres de la tarde, así que nos veremos después muchacho, adiós.- Termina de hablar el anciano, colgando la llamada, tenia una mala costumbre de parar las llamadas antes de que se despidieran o le dijeran alguna otra cosa mas.- Listo, ¿ya terminaste, Sixer?.-

El hombre de seis dedos se levanta, apuntando una ultima cosa en su diario y va hacia el automóvil.- Si ya estoy listo, en marcha que ya me dio hambre y quiero llegar luego para charlar con Fiddleford sobre lo que estuvimos hablando el otro día ¿recuerdas, Stanley? eso de los negocios.- termino por decir cerrando la puerta del coche y sentarse frente del volante.

-Si, si me acuerdo muy bien, al fin tus cosas nerd podrán generarnos dinero.- Decía el viejo con mirada ganadora y sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.- Pero ya hablaremos con ese viejo loco después, ahora conduce.- Finalizaba ordenándole a su hermano que partiera de inmediato. Pasaron unos minutos de viaje y pararon en una gasolinera, donde llenarían el estanque y comprarían un hot dog y un café en la tienda del autoservicio, se sentaron en una mesa que tenia la tienda para comer su desayuno improvisado.

-Oye Stan, con respecto a lo de Dipper,¿cuando le dirás la verdad a la muchacha?.- preguntaba con suma preocupación el hombre de doce doctorados mirando a algún punto de la nada, esperando lo que tenia que decir su hermano.- Digo por que ahora ella vivirá en el pueblo, tarde o temprano ella se enterara.- Dice esto ultimo dándole una mordida al hot dog.

-Le diré a Mabel cuando sea el mejor momento, no quiero arruinar su animo por ahora, así que, cuando vea preciso, que este mas estable nuestra sobrina, le contare todo.- Dice esto ultimo dando un sorbo de su café pensando el la situación de los dos muchachos, poniendo un semblante serio, se notaba que el anciano no quería hablar del tema.- Ya nos quedan unas horas de viaje, si quieres puedo relevarte y conducir yo, para que duermas un poco, nerd.-

-Tienes razón, me vendría bien dormir un poco, así que toma la llaves y nos vayas a volcar, o peor aun desviarte a algún casino o algo así.- Dicho esto, Ford termina de comer y tira el vaso del café al bote de basura, para ir al auto, seguido por la misma acción de su hermano gemelo el cual toma el mando del vehiculo para reanudar su camino, mientras el científico reclina su asiento para lograr conciliar el sueño.

* * *

En otro lado en el autobús con destino a Gravity Falls, Mabel prepara sus cosas, ya estaba acercándose al pueblo, emocionada y nerviosa, no sabia que hacer para que el tiempo pasara mas deprisa, pensando en como estarían todos sus amigos y todas las cosas que haría cuando se reúna con ellos, pero la espera se hacia mas larga si solo pensaba, tenia que hacer algo, así que toma su cámara y comienza a tomar fotografías del paisaje, de las personas que aun estaban durmiendo, del chófer, de los rayados en los asientos, del gran letrero en el cual se podía leer "usted esta entrando en Gravity Falls" pensando lo que vio por un momento, y chillo de emoción, como si volviera a tener doce años, luego fotografío la torre de agua con el nombre del lugar y con un enorme muffin de color rojo en la parte posterior de esta, luego al leñador gigante metálico, cada vez estaba mas cerca de llegar, hasta que el chófer del bus para el vehículo y menciona que bajen los que tengan que hacerlo, solo era la castaña la que descendería, a lo que esta toma su maleta y su mochila llenándose de ánimos, dirigiéndose a la salida del vehículo, viendo así el gran sol de la mañana, sintiendo el viento de fresco de montaña, llenándose del aroma de los árboles del bosque de pino, al petricor del suelo mojado, tal vez por una pequeña lluvia en la noche, miro al frente donde estaba un hombre grande y robusto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, este vestía un terno negro que le quedaba un poco ajustado, una camisa blanca y un moño rojo en su cuello, un bastón negro con una bola del numero ocho como apoya mano, unos zapatos café y una fez roja con el símbolo de una media luna, a su lado se encontraba una mujer algo rellenita, con cabello castaño atado en una coleta baja, tenia una gorra marrón clara, una camiseta verde mar con un signo de interrogación al medio de esta, unos pantaloncillos del mismo color que gorra, y unas sandalias azules, la mujer tenia una sonrisa amable y esta tomaba de la mano a un pequeño niño de 3 años con pelo castaño claro, la misma cara que su padre y los ojos avellana de su madre, este pequeño era igual a Soos, y tenia la misma ropa que ocupaba Melody ahora, asiéndolo ver tan tierno, según pensaba la chica de los suéteres. Se acerco hasta el hombre, luego dejo en el suelo sus cosas y corrió para abrazar a su amigo, que después de tanto tiempo no veía, este correspondió a la muchacha dándole un gran abrazo, con tanta efusividad que la mujer a su lado vio con preocupación por la salud de la joven.-¡Sooos!, tanto tiempo querido amigo, seguiría abrazada, pero no puedo respirar.- Decía mientras se ponía azul por la efusividad de la muestra de cariño de su amigo.

-Calabacita, pero vaya que has crecido, a pasado tanto tiempo desde que te vi, que todavía pensaba que eras una pequeña.- Decía Soos, limpiando una lagrima de su ojo, mientras recogía las pertenencias de la chica para dejarlas en la camioneta de el.- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, dude.-

-Y yo estoy tan alegre de venir acá, pero esta vez será definitivamente, Melody ¿como has estado? Supongo que Soos a sido un buen jefe.-Decía la muchacha girándose a ver a la esposa del hispano, quien también le daba un abrazo a la chica.- ¿Como es ser la señora misterio?.-

-Supongo que no esta mal, ji ji ji solo tienes que saber poner un poco de mano dura al negocio, entre nosotras, el es un poco blando con sus empleados.- le dice esto ultimo en forma de susurro, pero de todas manera el hombre escucha y la mira haciendo un puchero, pero su mujer le guiña el ojo y le sonríe.- Bueno, supongo que no conocías al pequeño Maximiliano, anda hijo saluda a Mabel.-

-Ho-hola Maple.- Decía el pequeñín balbuceando, se notaba algo tímido en presencia de la castaña, esta se acerca y le revuelve un poco el cabello, controlándose para no apretarle las mejillas al niño, el niño le sonríe, y levanta los brazos en seña para que lo tomara en brazos.- Maple, llévame.-

-Veo que me dices igual que tu padre, el me llamaba así durante el primer verano en el que vine.- La chica lo levanta y lo lleva cargado para entrar en la camioneta junto con Melody y Soos, para empezar su recorrido al lugar donde vivían ahora el señor y la señora misterio, la famosa atracción turista del pueblo, la Mystery Shack. En el camino Mabel le preguntaba sobre que había cambiado el pueblo desde la ultima vez que vino hace mas cinco de años, el robusto solo dijo que seguía todo igual que siempre, gente cariñosa, pueblo pequeño, aunque le menciona que ahora había mas gente rica en el pueblo, luego le contó sobre las nuevas atracciones de la cabaña, unas que había traído Ford y otras inventadas por el y Melody. En eso de ir charlando, la muchacha gira su mirada al pueblo comprobando que si seguía igual, de no ser por uno que otro edificio nuevo, algunas nuevas atracciones de feria, pero mas haya de eso nada mas, la gente saludándose los unos a los otros, los oficiales de policía del lugar, el Sheriff Blubs y Deputy Durland tomados de la mano, el alcalde Tyler Cutebiker hablando con unas personas a unos pasos del ayuntamiento, unos gnomos saliendo de comprar de una tienda, unas hadas que vomitaban a unas parejas en el parque, un unicornio que...- Un momento ¡¿que hacen las criaturas andando libremente por el pueblo!?.- Dijo con sorpresa la muchacha mirando a su alrededor, con el automóvil en movimiento, con un deje de asombro notable en su cara.

-Emm, no te lo contaron los señores Pines, en el dos mil dieciocho, el alcalde decreto el libre comercio con las criaturas pensantes de los bosques de Gravity Falls, haciendo un registro de estas y dándoles ciudadanía, teniendo siempre en cuenta que en época de turistas, tendrian que pasar como desapercibidos y tratar de no ser vistos por ellos, así se construyo el barrio mágico en unas de las entradas al bosque, que solo conocen los locales y las criaturas del bosque documentadas, ehh se supone que tampoco debería decírtelo yo, pero supongo que podrían hacerte una excepción por ser tu.- Le cuenta el hispano para que la chica estuviera enterada de la situación.- A parte la criaturas si que saben como aparentar ser humanos o animales normales, para evitar cualquier incidente.-

-Vaya eso si que una sorpresa, humanos y criaturas, conviviendo en armonía, pero supongo que es normal después de ese primer verano.- Mencionaba mientras miraba como Mandly Dan le ganaba a un hombretauro en una batalla de pulso.-Eso me entusiasma mas, ya quiero salir a pasear, para que todos me recuerden,a mi, Súper Mabel.- dice la joven levantando sus manos en una pose heroica, a lo que el niño en su regazo la mira y le imita la pose. Luego de ver otras partes como el museo, el centro comercial, el cementerio, llegan al camino que da hacia la cabaña, el cual se paso el tiempo relativamente corto, por las historias de Soos estafando a la gente.

-...Entonces le dije al hombre, "este es un raro artefacto antiguo, el cual era usado para demostrar la valentía del hombre en frente de la cruel naturaleza, si la persona sobrevivía le entregaban este collar que indica que es digno de ser un hombre" el cliente vio el collar que tenia en mi mano, el cual era un collar de perro pintado con pintura en aerosol plateado, y me pregunto, "entonces ¿cuanto vale?" vi su interés en sus ojos y le dije, "cinco, no, diez, digo veinte dólares" a lo que el incauto lo piensa un poco y lo compra, luego una semana después, me dijo que le había dado un sarpullido en el cuello y se le salía la pintura, y le dije "lo siento, no hay reembolsos, yo no hago las reglas, dude, bueno si pero, tu me entiendes".-

-Je je je te has vuelto todo un Stan, Soos, seguramente el esta orgulloso de ti como nuevo dueño.- le dijo la castaña al hispano, luego se da cuenta que ya habían llegado, a la querida trampa de turistas del pueblo, esta tenia una ampliación con nuevas habitaciones, un estacionamiento pavimentado y un corral en la parte de atrás, con ver este, la muchacha, dejo al niño en el suelo a lo que salio del vehículo y fue corriendo a ver a su querida mascota que hace años no veía.-¡Waddleeeees! Mira quien volvió, tu querida amiga.- Gritaba, saltando la cerca del corral y abrasando a su ya no tan pequeña mascota que le llegaba un poco mas bajo de la cintura, el cerdo chillaba dejándose mimar por su ama.-Llegue para quedarme, así que estaremos juntos siempre.-

-Lo tuvimos que colocar en un corral por que es muy grande para estar en la casa, espero que lo entiendas, calabacita.- Decía el señor misterio con algo de pena.

-No te preocupes, ya no será un problema cuando compre una casa, así que...- No pudo seguir por que su estomago le gruño por algo de comida, se río y le pregunto a Soos.- Tienes algo para comer, me muero de hambre, por si no te molesta.- El hombre río también y asintió, entrando a la cabaña, con el cerdo detrás de la chica, por dentro todo seguía igual que antaño, llenando de nostalgia a Mabel, recordando sus primeros años en aquel lugar, en el sillón amarillo estaba sentada Abuelita mirando una telenovela, al verla la saludo cariñosamente, despues se dirigía a la cocina, una vez ahí, el adulto le sirvió un omelet, unas tostadas y un vaso de jugo de naranja a la joven, y este a su vez subió las pertenencias de la chica al ático. Después de comer ese desayuno, la muchacha dijo que iba a darse un baño y una siesta para reponer energías para luego salir a recorrer el pueblo. Al terminar su baño, Mabel se fue a su lugar temporal de descanso, subió las escaleras, y abrió la puerta de aquella habitación que en el pasado compartía con su hermano, esta seguía igual, las dos camas en paralelo, los musgos en las paredes, unos antiguos pósters de la muchacha, la ventana con aquella forma triangular, que le recordaba a aquel demonio del sueño que tantos problemas trajo a las vidas de todos, sintió un escalofrío, dejo de recordar eso y dudo en que cama iba a descansar, miro la cama que ocupaba su hermano, y se recostó sobre ella, pensando que estaría haciendo su hermano en eso momentos, lentamente rindiéndose ante el sueño, pensando en lo que haría al despertar.

* * *

Siendo ya las dos de la tarde, en el aeropuerto internacional de Portland, Oregón, se hallaba una muchacha de cabellera rubia con una cara de pocos amigos y un poco somnolienta, esperando sus maletas para irse de ahí lo mas rápido posible, aparte de que se hayan equivocado en la hora de su boleto, teniendo que partir mas temprano de lo esperado, casi en la madrugada, tuvo que esperar por mas de una hora para buscar sus pertenencias, la chica estaba echa una furia viviente, algunos mal afortunados se les ocurría la maravillosa idea de coquetearle, pero Pacifica, los destruía con la mirada, siendo cortante hasta llegar a ser hiriente, pero ella no tenia ánimos para ningún payaso, mira la hora por treintava vez, hasta que le entregan sus maletas, soltando un suspiro de relajación partió como un bólido a la salida del aeropuerto, chocando un par de veces con unos pobres tipos que iban pasando, ya en la salida busca al chófer que la llevaría a Gravity Falls, buscando su apellido en los carteles improvisados, debido a eso no se da cuenta que le interrumpía el camino a un señor, el cual vestía un traje elegante, tenia barba y pelo negro perfectamente ordenado, tenia un semblante serio casi sin vida, se disculpo con el mayor y este sin ponerle atención, o eso creyó ella, paso a su lado hasta llegar una limusina con el chófer con una pancarta que decía Bennett, no podía creer que ella antes se comportara así, tratando a los demás como seres despreciables e inferiores, detrás de ese lujoso coche estaba un sedan negro, con el ex chófer de la familia Northwest, esperando por su pasajero, la rubia se dirigió hasta el hombre para que notara su presencia.-Buenas tardes, señor Jefferson, aquí estoy lista para marchar.- Saludo con cordialidad la joven al que seria el que la llevaría al pueblo, dejando ver una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

-Señorita Northwest, es un gusto tenerla de regreso.- Le abrió la puerta trasera para que subiera, tomo las pertenencías de la chica y las metió en la cajuela del automóvil y luego se va hacia el asiento del conductor.-Llegaremos en unas dos horas, si nos favorece el trafico de la ciudad, o quiere dirigirse a otro lugar, Señorita Northwest.-

-Sin formalidades, señor Jefferson, ya no soy tu empleadora, solo dime Pacifica o como se te haga cómodo.- Le dice la rubia, mirando por la ventana y luego el retrovisor para ver al conductor, y darle una sonrisa.- ¿Como han estado las cosas por aquí? ¿te va bien en tu nuevo trabajo?.-

-Si, Señorita Northw...señorita Pacifica, tengo suerte de haber juntado dinero y hacer mi compañía de transporte privado, las cosas por aquí siguen igual, como usted sabe, el pueblo y sus rarezas, digamos que en eso a cambiado, cuando lleguemos usted lo vera señorita, emm, perdone es la costumbre.- Se disculpo el hombre, con su mirada fija en el camino, notando el cambio de la chica, en el pasado ni siquiera le hubiera dirigido la palabra, y ahora ella le hablaba y sonreía, como si fuera otra persona.

-Bueno, te lo permitiré por ahora, Jefferson.- Le dice en broma la muchacha, pensando que tan diferente estará su pueblo natal, después de esos largos ocho años de ausencia, estaba entusiasmada en llegar cuanto antes, Pacifica observo su ropa la cual consistía en un vestido tipo camisa celeste claro sin mangas y las solapas de su cuello blanco, al igual que su cinturón con hebilla dorada, y sandalias bajas blancas con correas, tenia el pelo un poco desordenado pero aun así viéndose elegante, unos aros tipo argolla de oro, un maquillaje ligero.- _Perfecta, como siempre Pacifica._ \- La chica pensó, poco a poco fue sintiéndose mas cansada y pesada, apenas había dormido algo en el avión y el cambio horario le iba a afectar, la muchacha cerro sus ojos y callo en el mundo de los sueños.

Sintiendo como poco a poco todo se hace mas claro, dándole a entender que ya estaba despertando, la chica de rubios cabellos fue lentamente abriendo los ojos, dando un pequeño bostezo con su mano tapando su boca, la muchacha empieza a mirar el entorno, recordando que todavía iba en el auto, mira por las ventanas de este, viendo así todo ese manto verde del bosque del exterior, miro por un rato el paisaje, para decidir hablarle al conductor del vehículo.-Señor Jefferson, ¿sabe donde nos encontramos?¿cuanto falta para llegar a Gravity Falls?.-

-Señorita ya ha despertado, bueno estamos a unos minutos de llegar al pueblo, ¿quiere que nos detengamos en algún lugar en especial?.- Respondió el hombre, informando a la joven que estaban próximos a su destino.

-No, solo lleguemos al hotel, después veré si salgo a recorrer el pueblo, acuérdate que nuestro trato es que me traerías y eso, no quiero causarle problemas a su negocio.- Dice Pacifica mirando el letrero de entrada al pueblo, emocionada.

-No seria una molestia señorita, pero si es lo que desea, así sera.- Finalizo el hombre con su mirada en el camino. La chica siguió mirando su recorrido, recordando como era antes, notando que estaba igual que antaño salvo un par de edificaciones nuevas, como el nuevo hotel en el que se hospedaría en lo que encuentra una vivienda la cual comprar, sigue viendo el pueblo con una mirada ensoñadora, hasta que se da cuenta que el vehículo para en frente de un edificio de unos seis pisos de alto, con un letrero que dictaba "Gravity Falls Hotel", la chica toma su bolso de mano blanco, se arregla un poco el vestido, a lo que el chófer le abre la puerta, esta salio tomando los rayos del sol de media tarde, ese olor tan característico del valle rodeado por la naturaleza, muy diferente a lo que era la vida en una ciudad tan grande como Paris, el señor Jefferson saca las maletas de la muchacha, dirigiéndose a las puertas de cristal del establecimiento, ella lo sigue entrando al lugar, el cual tenia un toque rustico moderno que le gusto, recordándole a su antigua mansión, recorrió el hall central hasta llegar al puesto de recepción, en el cual se encontraba una chica de cabello oscuro con un mechón violeta, de tez morena, con una cara de estar aburrida, la mujer vestía el uniforme azul oscuro del personal, una camisa celeste clara y una corbata del mismo color del uniforme, una falda negra formal, unas panty medias negras transparentes, y unos zapatos negros de tacón bajo, se fijo en pequeño gafete con el nombre de la joven recepcionista, la cual debería ser un poco mayor a ella, leyendo así el nombre "Tambers Jiménez", le pareció que alguna vez ubiera visto a aquella chica en el pasado, salio de sus pensamientos y le dirigió la palabra.- Disculpe tengo una reservación aquí, con el nombre de Pacifica Northwest.- La muchacha al otro lado del mostrador separo la vista de el computador, viendo así a la rubia, sus ojos se abrieron un poco, denotando un cierto grado de sorpresa, para luego responderle.

-Así que la gran Pacifica Northwest esta de regreso, deje ver si todo esta en orden con su reservación, "señorita".- Dice lo ultimo tono de broma, notando esto la rubia enarco una ceja, preguntándose por que le hablaba con un nivel de confianza como si fueran conocidos.-Sep, todo esta bien, tu cuarto es el seiscientos cinco, firma aquí y acá para dejar en los registros tu llegada, aquí esta tu tarjeta de ingreso, que tengas buena estadía.- Dice esto ultimo, entregándole un libro de ingreso, el cual la recién llegada firma donde estaba su nombre y la hora de ingreso, toma la tarjeta, y se dispuso a ir, pero se dio vuelta para preguntarle algo que tenia dudas.

-Disculpa, ¿acaso nos conocemos? se que mi apellido es conocido aquí, pero el tono con el que me hablaste, es como si ya nos conocimos antes.- Le pregunta pacifica a la pelivioleta, mirándola con detención tratando de recordar si había visto a la muchacha.

-No se si recuerdas, pero soy una de las amigas de los gemelos Pines, los que salvaron el pueblo en el "día que no importa", siempre estaba con Robbie, un muchacho gótico y Wendy, una pelirroja cercana a los chicos.- Le dice con cierto tono de confidencia a la muchacha.

-Creo que si recuerdo un poco, ha sido un largo tiempo, disculpa por no reconocerte.- Le dice Pacifica, recordando los sucesos del final del verano de hace ocho años, reconociendo al fin a la joven recepcionista.-Si no te molesta, podrías ayudarme a ponerme al tanto en otra ocasión.- Dice con cierta vergüenza de sus palabras, no era demasiado sociable, pero si la pelivioleta era amiga de los gemelos, podría ser de confianza.

-Claro no hay problemas, pero eso será fuera de los horarios de trabajo, ¿de acuerdo Pacifica?.- le responde con un tono amistoso la chica, la rubia asiente y se despide por el momento de ella, el chófer estaba esperando cerca de la muchacha con sus maletas, las carga para dirigirse a la habitación de ella, el estaba sorprendido por el cambio de personalidad de la joven, que ya no era la misma chiquilla rica mimada de antaño, pero seguía teniendo su porte elegante y orgulloso, pero con mas humildad en su semblante. La chica toma el elevador hasta el piso seis, llegando a este ve la numeración de las habitaciones hasta llegar a la seiscientos cinco, abre la puerta e ingresa al interior de la habitación, dejando ver un cuarto con temática rustica, una cama que parecía cómoda, un televisor de pantalla plana frente a la cama, un mueble con cajones debajo de la TV, un pequeños frigorífico, un cuarto de baño algo pequeño pero que tenia lo necesario, ducha, lavamanos y el retrete, junto con un pequeño closet para ropa, un pequeño escritorio y un mueble velador a un lado de la cabecera de la cama, la habitación tenia un ventanal que le daba buena vista al pueblo, y un pequeño balcón. Era acogedor, dejo su bolso de mano en la cama, dirigiéndose al ventanal, olvidándose que estaba acompañada, mirando así al pueblo desde lo alto, observando a las personas y los nuevos edificios del lugar, luego se da media vuelta, saca una chequera de su bolso, y le escribe el monto acordado al chófer, se lo da, este le da las gracias y se despide haciendo una referencia, la chica rodó los ojos y se despidió amablemente de el sujeto, se sienta pensando en que haría ahora, escuchando un pequeño gruñido de su estomago, toma su teléfono y marca al servicio a la habitación para pedir un almuerzo ligero, luego de va a dar un baño a lo que llega su pedido. Ya bañada y vestida, con un vestido igual al anterior, pero de color rosa claro, recibe su comida el cual era un pollo a la plancha con una ensalada cesar y un jugo natural de durazno, luego de comer, se coloca una chaquetilla blanca que le llegaba arriba de la cintura, revisa si no se le olvida nada para dar un pequeño paseo por el pueblo, cierra la puerta de la habitación, y fue hacia el elevador, la chica estaba demasiado emocionada, tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se podía decir que resplandecía por su felicidad, llegando al piso principal, se dirigió a la puerta apurando su paso, dándole una sonrisa a la mujer de la recepción, y saliendo del hotel, ella miro en todas direcciones no sabia que hacer primero, en eso algo capto su atención, un nuevo parque casi llegando al centro del pueblo, decidida a ir hasta ahí, y ponerse en marcha si no fuera por que algo o alguien choca con ella.-Puedes tener mas cuidado por donde miras, torpe.- Le dice la rubia a la persona que ahora se encontraba en el suelo, sintiendo un escalofrío en su espina, ese suéter de lana de color rosado chillón con una estrella fugas amarilla en este, ese cabello castaño ondulado y desordenado, aquellas mejillas con un pequeño rubor natural y ese semblante de niña inocente, Pacifica sabia perfectamente quien era esa persona.

-Y tu no te quedes parada como tonta, en medio del camino.- la castaña se levanta, se sacude su falda, y mira a la responsable de su caída, con cara de enfado.- Acaso eres dueña de la calle.-

-T-t-tu...e-eres...-La rubia tartamudeaba por la impresión de ver a la gemela, nunca pensó que se iban a volver a ver alguna vez en la vida.-Eres...¿M-Mabel?.- Termino por decir dejando confundida a la Pines.

-Si, ¿y eso que tiene?.- Respondía la chica del suéter, a lo que cae en cuenta de que la joven al frente suyo, era una copia exacta de la que fue su mas acérrima enemiga antaño, luego claro, pasando a ser un tipo de amistad no convencional, esa pequeña niña rubia que en el pasado le hizo la vida imposible, pero resulto que no era tan mala después de todo, por lo que le dijo su hermano.-¿P-Pacifica?.- Pregunto totalmente incrédula de la persona que tenia al frente fuera la que recordaba.

* * *

En un lugar en el bosque a la fueras del pueblo, un auto negro iba por un camino de tierra que cruzaba el lugar, el conductor estaba atento en el camino, y el copiloto miraba al frente buscando un lugar en especifico, el anciano al volante se preguntaba por que su hermano se bajaría por el lugar, explicándole que era de suma importancia que no dijera nada a nadie el lugar al cual iba a dirigirse, mientras que el mayor de seis dedos veía algo en su diario numero cuatro, como si lo que tenia escrito fuera un mapa o algo.-Ehh Sixser, ¿por lo menos me puedes decir el motivo por el cual vas a ir a ese lugar? Ya que no me quieres decir nada por lo menos eso.-

-Ya te lo dije Stanley, lo que voy a hacer es estrictamente confidencial, siento tener que guardarte secretos pero no tengo de otra, lo que te puedo decir es que llegare mañana en la noche y quizás con buenas noticias.- Decía mirando al frente el científico, le dolía mentirle a su hermano, pero aquello era demasiado importante tenerlo en secreto, por el momento.

-Esta bien, pero no cometas ninguna locura, ya sabes que estamos demasiado viejos para cualquier estupidez sobrenatural, y ojala sean muy buenas noticias, o me deberás un trago.- Le respondía el estafador, llegando al lugar que su hermano le indico.- Bueno, ya llegamos, la piedra con forma de esfera, aunque yo le encuentro forma a esos raros dados de tus estúpidos juegos nerds.-

-Entonces nos vemos mañana, y te recuerdo que vayas donde Fiddleford y hagas el trato por mi, tu sabes como manejar los negocios, cierto viejo zorro.- Le decía Ford, colocándose sus guantes eléctricos, pasándose su bolso por el hombro y guardando el diario en un bolsillo en el interior de su chaqueta.-Dile a Mabel que llegare mañana al anochecer y si te pide hacer algún tipo de fiesta, por favor, no cobres por su entrada, ni menos por la salida.- Finalizo poniéndose en marcha al interior del bosque.

-No te prometo nada, Stanford, negocios son negocios.- Decía al aire, a lo que entraba en el coche, mirando una ultima vez la dirección por la que se fue su hermano gemelo, poniendo partida al motor y dirigirse a la mansión del ex viejo loco del pueblo. Habiendo pasado unos treinta minutos, desde que se separo del otro anciano, el ex-señor misterio llego al pueblo y toma rumbo a la vivienda del viejo McGucket.- _Pensar que antes era la propiedad de los mas ricos del pueblo, el pobre diablo de Preston, que mala movida hizo en aquellos días._ \- Pensó el anciano, tomando la vía rápida, cruzando por todo el centro, pasando desapercibido por los oficiales, suspiro y retomo el camino hacia la colina de la mansión. Una vez ahí, en la entrada toco el botón del intercomunicador para hablar.-¿Hay alguien que abra esta maldita puerta?.- Grito en tono demandante por aquel aparato.

-Disculpe señor, pero ¿me podría decir su identidad?.- Pregunto una voz al otro lado del citófono, quien probablemente sea algún sirviente de el anciano dueño de la mansión.

-Soy yo Stanley Pines, supongo que se le informo la situación.- Dice ya dejando aquel tono de voz de lado, no podía molestar a los empleados domésticos así por que si.- Soy un nuevo residente de esta casa.-

-Ah, Señor Pines, enseguida le daremos el ingreso, disculpe el inconveniente.- Respondiendo esto el criado acciona la palanca de la entrada principal, para que así pase el anciano, el cual rodea la pileta principal y estaciona el vehiculo en la entrada principal de la enorme edificación. Luego le pasa las llaves a unos de los sirvientes, sacando sus cosas de la cajuela, marchando después al interior, siendo recibido por un hombre calvo con bigote café, vestido de etiqueta.- Señor Pines, si quiere llevamos sus cosas a sus aposentos, para que vaya a ver al señor McGucket que se encuentra en el salón de trofeos.-

-Si no es mucha molestia, entre tu y yo, cuidado con estas cosas, algunas son frágiles.- Le dijo para ir en rumbo al salón indicado por el hombre británico, pasando por un par de pasillos mirando los grandes lujos del lugar, la fina alfombra a sus pies, las paredes y los muebles de la mejor madera, hasta que llego a una puerta de caoba, con la leyenda "sala de estudios", golpea tres veces para informar que se encontraba ahí, escuchando el pase del otro lado, abrió la puerta encontrándose con una sala llena de cabezas de animales, una chimenea, un piano, una meza de billar y un escritorio al frente del un gran ventanal con cortinas de terciopelo, amarradas a sus costados.- Pero mira quien trae el viento, si no es el viejo estafador favorito del pueblo.- Dice un anciano sentado en su silla, este era calvo con una barba tupida cana, pero con un largo decente, con una nariz de un tono rojizo, unos lentes un poco caídos redondos, vestía un traje café con una corbata negra y camisa blanca, y unos pantalones grises, con unos zapatos negros. Luego de decir esto se levanta de donde estaba para ir a darle un abrazo de bienvenidas al viejo Pines, se notaba una mejora en su postura y su cordura.-Bienvenido de vuelta, Stanley.-

-Gracias McGucket, por recibirnos, ampararnos y todo lo demás, si preguntas por el nerd, llegara mañana, tenia que hacer algo en Medford.- Respondió, correspondiendo el gesto al otro anciano, acercándose después, a unos de los sillones de la sala.- ¿Llegaron las cosas de mi sobrina?.-

-Llegaron hace un rato, la mande a guardar a la bodega personal del lugar, así no creo que les ocurra nada malo, ¿como vas con aquella inversión, en la cabaña del misterio?.- Le pregunta Fiddleford en lo que se sienta en uno de los sillones.

-Supongo que bien, Soos me dice que las ganancias están en verde, todo se lo debo a su esposa, ella si que sabe manejar el negocio je je je je, bueno hablando de eso, Ford me dijo que hiciéramos el trato nosotros, ese de aquel cachivache que se mueve.- Dice ya tomando pose de negociante, mirando directamente a los ojos del otro anciano.

-Oh, la maquina de movimiento perpetuo, por fin Stanford se digno a hacer el trato, me parece bien, ¿tienes el contrato?.- Le dice el ex-loco del pueblo a Stan, demostrando un gran entusiasmo en su semblante.- Este es un gran momento para el pueblo, una vez se concrete el proyecto, todos tendrán acceso a electricidad de bajo costo y una fuene de energia completamente limpia.-

-Si acá esta, supongo que si, que podría salir mal de una enorme fuente de energía ilimitada.- Dice estafador en modo de broma, el otro viejo lo mira con cara de preocupación.- Descuida, todo saldrá bien, recuerda que serán ustedes dos, los mas grandes cerebritos que conozco, estarán a cargo de todo los detalles.- Le tranquiliza, riendo un poco por la cara de su ahora socio.

-Bueno ya esta, listo, ahora somos oficialmente socios, Stanley.- Termina de firmar el papel, dándole la mano al viejo Pines, luego le acerca un vaso de cristal y una botella de champaña, sirviéndole para brindar por el negocio y celebrar por el regreso, de los Pines al pueblo y el retiro de estos, se quedan charlando algunas historias de los viajes de los gemelos adultos y de la nueva vida de el pueblo, la cual en cualquier otra parte seria demasiado extraña, pero para sus habitantes era el pan de cada día encontrarse con alguna extraña criatura del misterioso bosque de aquel pueblo perdido del mundo.

* * *

En la cima de una colina, cerca de una vieja fabrica que procesaba madera, la cual parecía abandonada, unos extrañas vibraciones provocaba que la cerca de metal de la instalación se sacudiera con fuerza, unos chirridos producidos de la nada, varios haz de luz y pequeños rayos chocaban en el suelo, hasta que una potente luz ilumino el lugar, dejando ver una silueta de una persona, con un viejo poncho largo marrón gastado con capucha, dejando su cara cubierta por las sombras, este sujeto miro para todos lados, como si buscara algo, luego vio el techo de la edificación, vio como subir hasta la azotea y dando unos movimientos de buena agilidad, empieza a saltar en algunas superficies sobresalientes, hasta llegar a una escalera de emergencia, subiendo con tranquilidad hasta llegar donde quería, vio el borde del edificio y se sentó en el, mirando todo el valle de Gravity Falls, teniendo una vista privilegiada, mientras un ente a sus espaldas se le acercaba.- ¿Estas seguro que es el lugar y la fecha correcta?.- Pregunta al ser con una voz sintetizada algo grave, esperando su respuesta todavía con la vista al frente.

-Estoy seguro, puedo sentir como todas las piezas del puzzle se mueven e interactúan entre si.- Le informaba al hombre, mientra se ponía a su lado.

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar para poder movernos.- Decía, mientras guardaba un artefacto en su prenda de vestir.-No quiero nada fuera de los cálculos, escuchaste.- Finalizo el hombre, saltando del techo, seguido por su compañero.

 **OZ IVEVOZXRLN WV FN LHXFIL B GIRHGV HVXIVGL.**

 _Bueno aquí termina el segundo capitulo, secretos por todos lados, que según avance la historia se Irán revelando, siento que quedo algo flojo en historia, pero pienso que servirá para introducir a los personajes a la historia, eh dejado algo escrito, que en el futuro influirá en la historia, sin mas que decir espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos en la próxima, quizás sea esta misma semana, o la siguiente._

 _Pd: prueben con el Atbash._


	3. Capitulo III: Sorpresa

_**Hola de nuevo gente, aqui este humilde servidor.**_

 _Aquí les dejo con el tercer capitulo de este fic, para darles una pequeña intro, tratara sobre que sobre el rencuentro de Pacifica y Mabel en el pueblo, de nuevos personajes que tendrán protagonismo en la historia. Como dije antes, subiré este fic cada una semana o dos, dependiendo que tan ocupado este, esperando que sea una historia de su agrado, y pidiendo las disculpas de antemano si es que hay errores de ortografía._

 _También quiero agregar, que me gusta la cultura pop, así que agregare pequeños easter egg de películas, series, libros y videojuegos, por si notan alguno y sepan a lo que menciono, además de agregar una frase al inicio de capitulo que será en relación al capitulo._

 _Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a **Disney** y a su creador el gran maestro **Alex Hirsch** , este fic solo será utilizado para entretener y sin fines monetarios, si mas que decir les dejo con el tercer capitulo._

* * *

 **"Gravity Falls FanFiction: El destino no esta escrito en piedra."**

 **Capitulo III: Sorpresa.**

 _"las cosas que más nos impactan, son las que suceden cuando no las esperábamos." - Anonimo._

La Northwest no sabia que decir, ella siempre había sido una chica que siempre tenia una respuesta para todo, pero en esta ocasión estaba totalmente muda, mirando con asombro a la otra chica, habían sido largos ocho años donde no sabia nada de su pueblo natal, y frente a ella estaba aquella castaña, chica que en un verano solamente basto para cambiarle la vida junto a su hermano gemelo, la rubia estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que no supo cuando la otra muchacha, de un impulso, la abrazo como si fueran las mejores amigas que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo, Pacifica se quedo inmóvil hasta que lentamente correspondió el abrazo de la chica Pines.-Agradezco el abrazo, pero podrías soltarme, estoy perdiendo el aire.- Decía tratando de aflojar los brazos de la castaña.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar, pero esque a sido tanto tiempo en que no nos veíamos, Pacifica, espero que todavía no sigas siendo tan estirada como antes.- Dice Mabel en forma de broma a la otrora niña rica, golpea su hombro de forma suave.- Y dime ¿cuando volviste? tenemos tanto de que hablar, por que no vamos a un lugar a charlar.- Menciona en forma de invitación, pensando en algún lugar al cual puedan ir, su actitud era un tanto frenética.

-Esta bien, de todos modos no tenia nada que hacer, fenomeno.- Le responde con un tono de arrogancia falso, bromeando como cuando le decia de esa manera antaño.- Por que no vamos a ese parque de ahi, es nuevo y quiero ir a verlo, a si, por cierto llegue hace un rato al pueblo.- Decia, poniendose en marcha al parque, seguido po la muchacha de colorida vestimenta.

-Bien vamos.- Permanecieron calladas durante el camino, el cual no era mucho, ambas tenia un sonrisa de paz en sus rostros, al llegar al lugar buscaron un asiento y al ver uno fueron hasta este, sentándose para reanudar su charla.- Así que acabas de llegar, yo también llegue hoy en la mañana, no hice mucho por que estaba durmiendo una siesta después del viaje en bus, y ¿a que se debe tu regreso a Gravity Falls?.-

-Bueno, luego de vivir ocho años en el extranjero, uno extraña el lugar donde nació, supongo, a parte, ya no soportaba la vida en ciudad, Paris es demasiado para una niña de pueblo como yo ji ji, así que decidí venirme a vivir aquí, y poner la cede de mi pequeña empresa de diseño acá.- Le contaba la rubia mirando el entorno, la gente relajándose, los niños jugando, las parejas jóvenes que iban a pasar un rato.- Y tu ¿vienes denuevo de vacaciones?.-

-Digamos que tampoco me gusta la vida de ciudad, vine también a vivir acá, me ofrecieron un empleo, en el museo, administrando la nueva sección de arte, supongo que fue algo que no pude rechazar, por el momento me alojare en la cabaña del misterio, hasta que encuentre algún lugar propio para vivir, creo que también estas en las mismas condiciones que yo, ya que te vi saliendo de ese nuevo hotel, y dime ¿que has hecho todo este tiempo?.- Le pregunta la muchacha a la otra chica, poniéndole atención a lo que esta le responda.

-Bueno, por donde empiezo.- Dice pensando en lo que va a decir.-Después de que ustedes se fueran del pueblo, mis padres decidieron irse, por que consideraron que el pueblo era peligroso y todos podrían enterarse del secreto de la familia, eso de que somos los descendientes del "fundador" del pueblo, la cosa es que mi padre tenia previsto varios países a los que podríamos ir en caso de una emergencia, digamos que la mansión solo era la casa mas grande de la familia, pero teníamos muchas alrededor del mundo, mi padre eligió la de Paris por que era su favorita, vendió las otras casas, y trataron de hacer resurgir su fortuna, pero no fue como antes, ellos aprendieron a como ganarse el dinero con sus propias manos como todo el mundo, en lo que respecta a mi, me inscribieron en un prestigioso internado de Francia, eso hasta que cumplí los dieciocho, ahí pude elegir lo que iba a estudiar, decantándome por la moda, en fin, la universidad no fue tan complicada, ya que era bastante buena en el campo, pero había algo, nunca pude adaptarme a la vida de allá, la hallaba tan superficial y falsa, siempre quise volver, aunque no pareciera, siempre me gusto la vida que tenia acá, me costo mucho convencer a mis padres para que me dejaran volver, pero al fin aflojaron y aquí estoy, de vuelta y ¿que hay de ti?.-Termina su relato la Northwest, mirando la cara de la castaña, la cual estaba con la boca abierta.-¿Estas Bien?.-

-Si, es que es increíble lo tanto que has cambiado, lo veo y no lo creo, hace algunos años tu me hubieras ignorado, o peor aun, humillado como siempre lo hacías, pero veo que iba enserio lo de cambiar para mejor, y lo de limpiar el nombre de tu familia supongo que también.- La extravagante chica la miraba con admiración, Pacifica solo rodó los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro, y la miro queriendo que le respondiera.-Bien que a sido de mi, bueno nada tan glamoroso como tu vida, fui dos años a la secundaria de Piedmont, por que me gane una beca en la escuela de arte de San Francisco, en la cual me fue demasiado bien, todos decían que tenia talento innato y mi familia me apoyaba.- Al decir eso, ambas chica tuvieron sentimientos encontrados, ambas notaron la expresión de la otra, pero luego la chica Pines prosiguió con su relato.- Bueno, después de haberme graduado en artes, decidí hacerme artista independiente, estuve un tiempo trabajando en California, hasta que vi que el tema de que trabajar por las mías, no era tan productivo, quise mudarme de la casa de mis padres a San Francisco, pero luego me llego esta oferta de trabajo y aquí estoy, muy feliz de venir a vivir a Gravity Falls, así que tienes Mabel para rato.- Termina la castaña, dándole una gran sonrisa, la rubia le corresponde y dirige su mirada hacia unos niños que jugaban en una caja de arena, parecían hermanos.

-Y-y el torpe de tu hermano, ¿como esta?¿vino contigo?.- Le pregunta con cierta vergüenza la Northwest, pero se fija que el semblante de Mabel se ensombrece y se coloca demasiado tensa.- Lo siento, ¿pregunte algo que no debí de hacer?.-

-No te disculpes, esta bien.- Le da una sonrisa falsa, pero se notaba que ella estaba triste.- La verdad es que ni siquiera se como esta, el esta de viaje por el mundo, supongo que es lo que siempre quiso.- Le decía mirando el suelo, para evitar el contacto visual con la chica de cabellera rubia.

-Vaya, nunca imagine que ustedes estén separados, siempre los vi como los mejores hermanos, hasta el día de hoy los recordaba así a ambos.- Le decía con total sinceridad la rubia, Mabel seguía con la mirada gacha.- Pero, anda vamos, no creo que haya sido muy terrible lo que les paso, o ¿si?, si quieres dejamos de hablar de esto.- Le dice tratando de sacarle información, siendo lo mas delicada posible.

-Bueno, digamos que si fue un gran error el que cometí, hasta el día hoy me lamento de ese maldito día de hace seis años.- Le respondía con una enorme ira, hacia ella misma, Pacifica nunca pensó en ver esa cara de odio en Mabel, siempre la considero como una fenómeno, pero era por que siempre estaba feliz, ella irradiaba felicidad, tenia esa habilidad de ver las cosas buenas en las personas, pero enfrente a ella estaba una persona totalmente diferente a la que recordaba.- Pero realmente quiero redimirme con el, quiero que este verano, si existe la mas minima posibilidad de volverlo a ver, quiero enmendar el error del pasado, y ser los mas mejores hermanos del mundo, como el ultimo verano que vinimos aquí, cuando cumplimos quince.- La castaña, se lleno de una gran determinación en sus ojos, secándose una pocas lagrimas que le habían caído de sus ojos, busco algo de su bolso de mano, hasta que saco un portadocumentos y de el saco una fotografía de un chico adolescente, de unos quince años, de mirada de color gris seria, con unos cuantos granos y un poco de bello en su barbilla, era castaño con una gorra azul con símbolo de pino, tenia una camisa a franela rayada color roja con una camiseta negra, unos vaqueros azules con unas zapatillas negras con planta blanca, este muchacho estaba sentado en un tronco de un árbol caído, con su mirada en un libro, se le veía un semblante de relajación, y totalmente ajeno a que le hayan fotografiado.- Esta es la única foto que tengo de Dipper, cuando teníamos esa edad.- Le decía pasándole la fotografía a la otra muchacha.

La rubia miro aquel retrato, y le pareció que el muchacho se veía tan, tan...adorable, sentía algo raro en su estomago, y su cara se quedo embobada mirando aquella foto, la castaña nota algo raro en la Northwest, esta se da cuenta de que la estaban observando inquisitivamente, y trata de volver a la normalidad.- V-veo q-que no dejaba de ser un nerd sin remedio, quien llevaría un libro a un hermoso paseo en el bosque, bueno según lo que recuerdo, tu hermano si que lo haría.- Dice esto dando una risa algo nerviosa, la chica del suéter la mira sin entender su reacción, la rubia le devuelve la fotografía, calmándose un poco mas, mira una pareja que estaba acostada debajo la sombra de un árbol y decide continuar con la charla.- Y supongo que ya tienes novio, digo, mírate, has mejorado tu aspecto de niña torpe del pasado, para ser toda una mujer, torpe pero linda jijiji, es broma pero dime.-

-Muy graciosa, oxigenada.- le dice en tono de broma, la ex chica rica le da un tic en el ojo y la mira con falso enojo.- No, no tengo novio, supongo que es la suerte de los Pines, todavía no puedo encontrar al hombre de mis sueños, y digo soy muy adorable, pero no logro conseguir nada, he tenido ciertos noviazgos pero nada duradero, algunos eran unos payasos buenos para nada, otros eran tiernos y todo pero la química no duraba y otros solo querían llevarme a la cama, unos completos imbeciles, pero sigo teniendo la esperanza de encontrar a mi príncipe azul.- Termina por decir Mabel con mirada ensoñadora, la Northwest se ríe de su expresión, a lo que la castaña decide devolverle el tiro.- Y dime que tu si lo tienes, si tu eres la gran Pacifica Northwest, la miss Gravity Falls, si ahora hasta modelo pareces, con el cabello teñido, pero bella de todos modos.- La chica del suéter le devuelve la broma, la rubia le da un suave golpe en el hombro, mientras que la otra comienza a reír.

-A decir verdad, no he tenido ni un solo novio.- La Pines se sorprende por lo dicho, quien iba a decir que ella nunca había tenido algún novio.- Todos los que venían a mi eran por arreglos de mis padres, los cuales rechazaba al instante, todos iguales, plásticos y superficiales que tenían tendencias de superioridad, otros eran solo escorias, que solo les interesaba mi cuerpo o el renombre de mi familia, digamos que también tengo mala suerte en el amor.- Decía esto con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Pero por lo menos ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?, ¿no hay nadie que te haya revuelto el estomago?.- La rubia se puso nerviosa y miro hacia otro lado, no entendía por que lo hizo, pero algo en su interior le avisaba que tenia que tener cuidado de la castaña.- Por lo que veo si te has enamorado, y ¿quien es el afortunado?¿acaso lo conozco?.- le dice Mabel por la reacción de la muchacha.

-N-n-no c-creo s-saberlo muy b-bien, pero f-fue una cosa de una sola noche.- Decía con un nerviosismo que no entendía, entre el y ella no había pasado nada, bueno tal vez solo un abrazo, que hasta el día de hoy no logra sacarse de la cabeza.- Aparte el, por lo que me entere hace poco, no se encuentra aquí.- Finalizo sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho sin pensar.

-Así que lo conozco, vaya que te la tenias guardada Northwest, por lo que veo no me dirás mas, pero no me rendiré y me enterare de quien es, después de todo soy una Pines, y me gustan esta clase de misterios.- la amenazo la castaña, señalándola con un dedo, la otra chica se puso mas nerviosa, pero ya no diría nada mas, Mabel se para del asiento y mira a todos lados buscando algo.- Ya me dio calor, todavía recuerdas lo que es compartir, Pacifica, ven te invito un helado.-

-Esta bien, no es que quiera aceptar tu limosna, pero tambien tengo un poco de calor.- Ambas chicas se van del parque, para buscar alguna tienda en donde vendan aquellos bocadillos fríos, en el camino ven la gente que iba y venia, todos se saludaban, era bueno estar de vuelta pensaron ambas, doblando en una esquina se toparon con algo totalmente hilarante, un gran hombre mitad toro, llevaba una jaula en su mano, dentro de ella había un gnomo, que le decía a su opresor que era inocente, el hombretauro lo ignoraba y lo llevaba a un lugar en el bosque, caminando un poco hacia el interior de este, luego se desvanecieron en el aire, Pacifica no creía lo que veía, que hacían aquellas criaturas rondando tan libremente en el pueblo, mientras que Mabel estaba totalmente intrigada, y tomando del brazo de la rubia la jalo para que la siguiera al lugar en que habían desaparecido aquellas criaturas.-Un momento, espera, apenas llevas unas horas y ya te quieres meter en problemas, fenómeno.- Le decía la rubia tratando de no ser arrastrada a lo que seguramente significaban problemas.

-Anda, solo va a ser un vistazo y ya, quiero saber si lo que me dijeron es cierto.- Le seguía arrastrando, hasta que llegaron a aquella entrada al bosque en donde desaparecieron aquellos seres.- No se ve nada raro, vez.- Dieron un par de pasos mas y chocaron con algo invisible, uno de los árboles de los costados se comenzó a mover, hasta quedar cerca de las dos jóvenes.

-Nombres, por favor.- Le dijo aquel ser con forma de árbol, la rubia pego un grito asustada, pero la castaña miro fascinada al ente.- Tienen que darme sus nombres, para ver si pueden pasar o no, si no me veré obligado a borrarles la memoria.- Les decía el hombre árbol con tono severo.

-Yo soy Mabel Pines, un gusto, y esta es mi amiga Pacifica Northwest.- Aquella criatura saco algo de uno de sus huecos, lo que parecía una tableta moderna, este pareció buscar algo en esta, mirando a ratos las caras de las muchachas.- Lo siento pero no tengo sus nombres registrados, me temo que tendré que borrarles la memoria.- Guardo aquella tableta y saco un extraño aparato redondo con extraños símbolos en su superficie, con el cual apunto hacia las chicas, estas se echaron para atrás con miedo, cerrando sus ojos, pero aquel ser fue detenido por una voz.

-Ey, tu gran pedazo de madera, ¿acaso no sabes quienes son ellas dos?.- Le dijo la voz algo chillona, debajo del ser de madera.- Ellas son dos de las héroes del pueblo.- las chicas miraron hacia abajo encontrándose con gnomo con gorro y traje azules, cabello y barba castaña, aquel pequeñín se le hacia muy conocido a la chica de suéter.- Veo que al fin has regresado al pueblo, querida reina.-

-¿Jeff?¿eres tu?.- El hombrecillo asintió, y la castaña solo chillo, causando que la rubia se tapara sus oídos.- Estas mas pequeñito de lo que recordaba, vaya ahora eres del departamento de policía de los gnomos, por lo menos ayudas a controlar la maldad del bosque.-

-La GPD, se disolvió muchacha, ahora los que rigen las leyes del bosque somos el departamento de policía mágico, somos mas razas en la fuerza, bueno tengo que decirles que por el momento no pueden entrar al barrio mágico, pero si quieren pueden registrarse en el ayuntamiento del pueblo, tienen que decirle al alcalde Tyler sobre la ley ochenta y siete, y estarán listas, así que den media vuelta y váyanse por ahora.- Termino por decir el oficial Jeff, las chicas se dirigieron al pueblo con la intriga de como seria aquel lugar, al llegar a las calles pobladas, siguieron su búsqueda por aquel helado, encontrando una tienda, eligieron uno de fresa para Pacifica y uno de chocolate para Mabel, luego siguieron la caminata por el pueblo, conversando temas amenamente, hasta que, un rato después, la castaña mira la hora en su móvil.

-Bueno, fue un gusto verte de nuevo Paz, es demasiado agradable estar contigo, dame tu numero para mantener el contacto, y si necesitas algo estaré en la cabaña.- Le informa la castaña a la rubia, esperando que le diga su numero, pero esta le toma el teléfono y lo anota ella misma.

-Esta bien, pero no lo hago por que tu lo dices, si por que creo que vendría bien un poco de ayuda de vez en cuando.- Le dice con falsa arrogancia.- También la pase bien, torpe.

-Adiós, nos vemos otro día, oxigenada.- Se despide Mabel, a lo que va en dirección a su hogar, la chica de cabellera rubia la ve irse, hasta que salio de su campo de visión, luego emprendió camino hasta el hotel, para ordenar un poco sus maletas y descansar luego de aquel día que tantas emociones le trajo, en el camino vio unas otras cuantas criaturas paseando de lo mas normal por las calles, tendría que acostumbrase a eso, si bien sabia que el pueblo tenia rarezas y cosas extrañas a la vuelta de la esquina, la únicas veces que recuerda haber convivido con ellos era en el Weirdmaggedon, siendo una de los refugiados por el señor Pines, y todos los acontecimientos locos para poder liberar al pueblo de las garras de Bill, y la otra ocasión fue la vez que aquel fantasma categoría diez, amenazo con quemar a todos los asistentes de la fiesta anual que celebraban, después de convertirlos en madera, si no hubiera sido por Dipper, todos estarían muertos y solo su familia hubiera sobrevivido, pero ahí estaba el, cambiándole su forma de pensar, recordándole que ella no necesariamente tenia que ser como sus padres, que aun no era demasiado tarde. Y ahí estaba de nuevo pensando en el, por que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, ahora con la fotografía que le enseño la castaña, tenia la su mente echa un caos, siempre le pasaba y no entendía el porque, sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba en la entrada del hotel, ingreso a este y miro enseguida a la recepción recordando a la morena que le atendió mas temprano, pero en lugar de esta estaba un hombre mayor, con mirada amable, le saludo y se dirigió a su habitación, una vez ahí pidió servicio al cuarto para cenar, tenia que comprar algo para prepararse los siguientes días, luego repaso lo que había pasado en su día, desde los problemas con su vuelo, su viaje con el señor Jefferson, lo que hablo con esta chica Tambers, y su encuentro con la castaña, repasando un poco mas cuando dijo que no sabia nada de su hermano, su semblante sombrío al hablar de el, que habría pasado entre ellos dos, los grandes héroes de Gravity Falls, los entrometidos gemelos misterio, que abra sido tan terrible para dejara a una Mabel con una personalidad apagada, totalmente opuesta a lo que la castaña era antaño. Escucho unos golpes a su puerta, abrió para recibir su pedido el cual solo era una pizza y una gaseosa, se dijo que ya no estaba bajo la supervisión de sus padres, podía que hacer lo que ella quisiera, sus padres habían cambiado, ellos ya no eran tan malvados con sus sirvientes, no eran tan exigentes con ella, hasta habían donado un par de veces a la beneficencia, pero la actitud de codicia seguía en su padre, el quería todavía recuperar su antigua fortuna, no entendía la forma en la que pensaba su padre. Luego de comer, la rubia se estira en su cama, relajándose, poco a poco se iba quedando dormida, hasta que el sueño acumulado le gano.

* * *

En la cabaña mas famosa del pueblo, rodeada por un bosque de árboles de pino, se encontraban cinco personas cenando, toda la familia Ramírez y la chica pines, comiendo alegremente mientras conversaban amenamente.- Y ¿que tal tu primer día, jamoncito?¿que cosas interesantes viste hoy?.- Preguntaba el hispano a la castaña ganandose la atención de los demás a lo que iba a contestar la mencionada.

-Bueno a sido, muy bueno reencontrarme con ustedes después de tanto tiempo, cuando salí al pueblo me encontré con mi antigua archirrival, Pacifica Northwest, ella también se vino a vivir al pueblo, conversamos muchas cosas en el nuevo parque, ella cambio demasiado, ahora es muy agradable y educada, pero sigue teniendo algo de arrogancia, después recorrimos el pueblo, hasta que vimos algo que nos intereso, como unas criaturas desaparecían de la nada al entrar al bosque, descubrimos la entrada al barrio mágico, lastima que todavía no tenemos el pase para ingresar, lo conseguiré mañana.- Termino animada su relato la chica del suéter rosa.

-Quien lo diría, la chiquilla Northwest volvió y cambiada, la vida es un gran misterio.- Decía meditando Soos, como si fuera lo mas misterioso del mundo.- En fin, cuando puedas entrar al barrio mágico, visita las estatuas que nos hicieron en medio de su plaza central, y escucha alguna de mis canciones folclóricas, esos tipos si saben como subirme la autoestima.- Mencionaba el señor misterio, mientras se servia un plato mas de puré de patatas.- No te digo que mas hay, para que lo veas tu misma, por cierto ¿no fuiste a ver a Candy y Grenda?.-

-Les hable en la tarde, por chat, y por lo que me dijeron llegan mañana al mediodía, así que te quería pedir, si esque se puede hacer una fiesta por mi llegada al pueblo, para celebrar como los viejos tiempos.- Le dice la castaña con brillo en sus ojos, el hombre robusto intercambia miradas con su esposa un poco nervioso.- ¿Pasa algo malo?.-

-La verdad es que si, mañana en la tarde vienen a construir la ultima parte del nuevo tour del misterio, así que la cabaña no estara disponible, por lo tanto no podrá ser acá .- Decía Soos, recordando las palabras del señor Pines, cuando le hablo por teléfono en la tarde cuando la castaña estaba fuera.- _Mira Soos, si Mabel te propone hacer una fiesta, dile que no se podrá en la cabaña, tengo algo en mente, invéntate algo para que se lo crea._ \- Recordó el hombre las palabras del estafador, estaba nervioso por la mirada de decepción que le ponía la joven, estaba a punto de soltar el secreto, hasta que se escucho unos golpes en la puerta trasera de la cabaña.- ¿Quien será a esta hora?.- pregunta mirando como Melody se levanta a abrir la puerta.

-No lo se, iré a ver quien es.- Dice la esposa del robusto, saliendo de la vista de los demás.

-Supongo que es el cartero, la semana pasada pedí el nuevo sartén de los comerciales de la tele.- Decía Abuelita, la cual se levantaba para ir de nuevo al sillón amarillo de la sala de estar, encendiendo la televisión en sus telenovela favorita.

-Debo decir que antes vendía sartenes, pero no eran como las de la tele.- Todos fijaron su vista al que había dicho esto, sorprendiéndose de quien era dueño la voz, Mabel se levantó en un instante y fue corriendo para saltar encima de su querido tío Stan, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.- Hola calabacita, que alegría es verte de nuevo.- Decía el anciano tratando de corresponder el efusivo abrazo de su sobrina nieta, la cual todavía no se daba cuenta que dos personas mas ingresaron a la sala.

-¡Tío Stan, te extrañe mucho!- Le decía la castaña, a la vez que no paraba de abrazarlo.- A pasado un buen tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, pero ahora no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente.- Con una gran sonrisa en rostro, la joven se separa del viejo, ayudándolo a levantarse, hasta que siente que alguien toca su hombro.

-Supongo que no te olvidaste de mi ¿cierto?.- Le decía una chica un poco mas alta que ella, de larga cabellera roja tapada en su cabeza por un sombrero tipo canadiense, de piel pálida con pecas, ojos verdes, sonrisa amistosa, esta vestía una chaqueta negra con el logo de un bosque en su brazo, debajo de la chaqueta una camisa de franela verde y una playera blanca debajo de esta, tenia unos vaqueros ajustados a sus torneadas piernas, ocupaba unas botas negras algo sucias, aquella mujer tenia una actitud relajada, viendo la reacción de la chica de suéter rosa, quien no dejaba de verla con gran alegría.- Ven aquí y dame un abrazo, dude.-

-¡Weeeeendy! Amiga, por supuesto que no te eh olvidado.- Decía mientras saltaba a los brazos abiertos de la pelirroja, mientras daba saltos de alegría.- Tenemos tanto de que hablar, quiero saber todo de ti, sin que omitas nada, y no lograras escaparte de mi.- Con una gran sonrisa, abrazaba mas fuertemente a la delgada mujer.

-Y lo haremos Mabel, pero tendrás que esperar, vengo recién saliendo de mi turno, y estoy algo cansada, ya sabes lo mucho que me gustaba trabajar.- Bromeaba la Corduroy, tratando de soltarse del agarre de la castaña.- Supongo que también quieres saludar a la otra persona que vino a verte.- Dicho esto, la Pines dirige la mirada a todos lados, fijándose en el anciano al lado de Stan.

-Supongo que no me reconoces así pequeña, pero soy yo el viejo McGucket, ¡Yiiijaa!.- gritaba lo ultimo golpeando una de sus rodillas, al darse cuenta de su acción carraspeo su garganta para seguir hablando.- Aun tengo problemas con alguna viejas costumbres, lo siento ¿como has estado muchacha?.-

-Ahora mucho mejor de estar aquí y verlos a todos nuevamente, gracias por venir a visitarme.- Ella trataba de contener su emoción, tenia muchas preguntas para todos, pero tenia que ir de a poco.- ¿Se han puesto de acuerdo para venir a verme?.-

-La verdad es que McGucket y yo veníamos de la mansión, hasta vimos a Wendy caminando hacia acá, la muchacha todavía no se compra un vehiculo.- Le respondía su tío abuelo, acercándole una silla al ex loco de la ciudad, cortesía de Soos, y a la vez que se sentaba en otra.

-Si tengo un coche solo que esta en el taller, ya sabes, el trabajo de cuidar el bosque, hace que los amortiguadores fallen de vez en cuando.- Le decía con tono de reproche al ex señor misterio.-A si, por si preguntas, soy la guardabosques de Gravity Falls, ya sabes que me gusta el bosque y eso.-

-Vaya, me alegro supongo que encaja perfecto a tu perfil de chica cool, y veo que usted también esta mas cuerdo señor McGucket.- Les decía a sus visitantes, la castaña.-Por cierto, Tío Stan, no venias con el tío Ford.- Pregunto la chica.

-Si, pero el tuvo que ir hacer algo importante en Medford, me dijo que llegara mañana por la noche, así que no te preocupes, nos podrás atormentar a los dos, niña.- Decía mientras le daba una sonrisa, mirando lo tanto que había crecido su sobrina, siendo toda una mujer, pero había algo en su semblante que la diferenciaba de cuando era niña, el ya sabia el porque.- Bueno, no quisiera mas incomodar al señor misterio con nuestra presencia, por lo que solo veníamos a saludar, Mabel si quieres ir a verme, puedes cuando quieras, estaré en la mansión de este viejo loco, así que nos vemos, calabacita.- Decía mientra le guiñaba un ojo a su ex empleado, sin que la joven se diera cuenta.

-Si es un poco tarde, chica, si quieres puedes venir a visitarme al trabajo, toma mi numero, esta en esta tarjeta.- Le dice Wendy pasándole un cartón con el escudo del pueblo, era la información de la caseta del guardabosque.- Casi siempre estoy ahí, así que no lo dudes si quieres llamar o lo que sea.- Terminaba de decir con semblante relajado y con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

-Nos veremos en otra ocasión, muchacha, que tengas una linda estadía en el pueblo, y si tienes problemas en encontrar casa, te puedo ayudar si quieres.- le decía el anciano de barba blanca, parándose de su asiento para dar marcha a la salida.

-Okey, esta bien nos vemos en otra ocasión.- Se despedía la chica, con un tono de decepción, a pesar de haber vuelto, todos ya eran adultos y tenían cosas que hacer, aparte que todavía no podría dar una de sus legendarias fiestas.- Adiós y tengan cuidado en el camino y Tío Stan.- Le dijo acercándose para abrasarlo una vez mas.- Te quiero.-

-Y yo también, niña.- El viejo correspondió el abrazo, luego le revolvió el cabello, y se dirigió con los otros dos a la puerta.- Nos vemos, ah y Soos, debes subir un poco los precios de la mercancía, recuerda la ganancia que tendrías en cobrar un par de dólares mas.- Dicho esto se subió al auto negro, en el asiento del piloto, mientras que McGucket, lo hacia en el de su lado, y la guardabosques, se sentaba en el asiento de atrás.

-Adiós a todos, nos vemos.- Decía la chica y mirando como el auto se marchaba, luego dirige su mirada al cielo en el cual ya habían estrellas, ella busco su constelación favorita, la observo un rato y luego entro a la cabaña, Mabel se sentía feliz, hace años que no sentía así, ver denuevo a su tío y algunos de sus amigos, estar en el pueblo nuevamente, tenia tanto por hacer, pero había un vacío en su interior, algo le decía que no era lo mismo a cuando era adolescente, la falta de su hermano la volvió a entristecer, le dio las buenas noches a los dueños de la cabaña, se despidió del pequeño Max, quien estaba jugando en el piso de la sala, y se dirigió al ático, para conciliar el sueño, había sido un largo día, pero mañana era uno nuevo y se dijo a si misma que será mejor, tomo su bolso, vio las fotos que tomo en el autobús, se lamento de no haber salido con la camara en la tarde, pero aun así paso una buena tarde con el rencuentro de cierta rubia, y la visita de su tío, su amiga pelirroja y el anciano ex loco del pueblo, saco un libro rosa en el cual empezó a pegar fotos de su primer día y luego se acerco a la ventana con su cámara instantánea y se hizo una selfie con la ventana detrás iluminada por la luz de la luna y los focos de la habitación, observo el resultado, pegando así esa foto donde salía ella con la ventana atrás, la luna y ella con un símbolo de paz con sus dedos y sacando su lengua, luego tomo su teléfono para chatear con Candy y Grenda para hacer planes para mañana, luego se acordó del numero que le había dado Pacifica, y decidió escribirle un texto.- _La pase bien contigo, si quieres podemos ir al ayuntamiento juntas mañana, nos vemos, Paz, buenas noches_.- Terminando de escribirle y enviándole el mensaje, tenia una corazonada de que su relación con la rubia podría mejorar hasta llegar a ser buenas amigas, como siempre lo quiso, tenia una nueva oportunidad para hacer que su vida mejorara y fuera como siempre soñó, con grandes amigos y familiares cerca, pensó una ultima vez en Dipper, pero en esta ocasión no con tristeza, si no con una enorme determinación en su rostro, tomo la foto de su portadocumentos, observo a su hermano, tan nerd como siempre, lo extrañaba no lo negaba, pegando la foto en el álbum colocando con un marcador colorido "Mision: recuperar a mi hermano favorito" contenta con su obra, cerro aquel libro morado, lo coloco en la mesita de noche, se puso una pijama cómoda, y se dispuso a dormir, por que mañana le esperaba un largo día.

* * *

Un pequeño haz de luz que se colaba por un agujero en la pared, le daba en pleno rostro a una castaña la cual comenzaba a despertar, debido a la molestia de la luz, con algo de pereza poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y dio un gran bostezo, estirando sus brazos para dejar que el sueño dejara su cuerpo, con aun somnolencia, se levanto hasta ir a su maleta, busco una toalla de esta y partió rumbo al baño, una vez ahí dejo la regadera correr para luego sacarse su prenda de dormir, se metió a la ducha dejando caer las frías gotas de agua caer por su cuerpo, para sacarse la transpiración y el sueño que aun le quedaban, se demoro un poco limpiando ahora su ahora corto cabello, luego de su baño se coloco una toalla para cubrir su cuerpo, para después subir a su habitación y ponerse un conjunto de ropa de tonalidades celestes, como los que siempre ocupaba, aparte de un pantaloncillo de mezclilla morado y una diadema color celeste mas su calzado de vestir color rosado, bajo las escalera una vez lista para tomar un buen desayuno, en la sala solo se encontraba Abuelita tejiendo a crochet, la saludo y se dirigió a la cocina, saco una caja de leche del refrigerador, una caja de cereales y un tazón para comenzar a comer, después de terminar se dirigió a la tienda de regalos para saludar, ahí se encontraba Melody atendiendo a una familia de turista, aparte de ella se encontraba una joven de cabello negro de unos veinticinco años, esta era voluptuosa pero su ropa holgada le tapaba sus atributos, con una playera roja con un sol sonriente en el centro, ocupaba un pantalón azul claro y unas sandalia cafés, en la sección de muñecos con cabezas locas había un quinceañero de cabello rojo con un gorro de lana negro, una camisa de franela roja, y unos vaqueros algo gastados y unas botas negras sucias, el le recordaba a Wendy. Los que estaban trabajando no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la castaña, hasta que esta le hablo a Melody.- Buenos días, ¿como van las cosas?.-

-Bien esta todo tranquilo por el momento, recién esta empezando el verano, los primeros días no hay tanto movimiento, por cierto ellos son Amy y Josh, al pequeño quizás ya lo conozcas, es el hermano menor de Wendy.- Decía mientras los mencionados se acercaban donde estaban las dos castañas.

-Un gusto me llamo Mabel Pines, a ti te recuerdo cuando era menor, Josh ¿cierto?.- Decía dándole la mano al joven, este se sonrojo al tomar la mano de la chica, mientras ella solo sonrío con ternura por el gesto, luego se enfoco en la pelinegra.- A usted no la conocía, es nueva en el pueblo?.-

-No me trates de usted, no soy tan vieja, jovencita ji ji ji ji si soy nueva en el pueblo llegue hace un año, pero todos hablan de ti, la heroína del pueblo.- Decía con una enorme sonrisa, ella tenia un semblante encantador, era hermosa en todos sentidos.- Me llamo Amara Villasol, pero todos mis amigos me dicen Amy, puedes hacerlo también amiguita, tengo el presentimiento que lo seremos.-

-Me agradas Amy, yo también lo creo.- La castaña río un poco con la pelinegra, luego noto como el pelirrojo lo miraba con nerviosismo, fue como mirar a su hermano en el pasado, cuando ponía la mirada enamorada hacia Wendy, ahora era un Corduroy enamorado de un Pines.- ¿Te pasa algo Josh?.- Le pregunto, queriendo molestar un poco al quinceañero, quien dio un salto.

-N-na..nada, p-por que l-lo preguntas.- No podía ocultar su nerviosismo, pero quien lo podría culpar, la castaña se había vuelto bastante atractiva, le había conocido en el pasado pero el solo era un niño y no le interesaban las chicas.- S-solo t-tengo un poco de c-calor.-

-Tranquilo no muerdo.- Dice dándole con un puño en su hombro con señal de amistad, el muchacho se sonrojo. - _Aparte de linda es cool_.- Pensó el, la chica del suéter solo río por dentro por la actitud del muchacho.- Melody, ¿Soos esta dando el recorrido?.-

-Si, esta engaña... ejem demostrándole las atracciones a unos clientes que llegaron hace un rato, adivina quien esta usando el traje de lobo que usaba Dipper.- Mabel logro imaginar que seria el pequeño Max.- ¿Vas a salir un rato?.- Le pregunta mirando la cámara que colgaba del cuello de la muchacha, esta asiente.

-Si, saldré a actualizar mi álbum de recuerdos, así que ustedes tres posen.- Dice encendiendo su cámara y apuntando a los presentes.- Digan cheese.- Melody solo levanto su mano como saludo mientras daba una sonrisa, Amy se recostó sobre el mesón donde estaba la caja con unos lentes de sol y una sonrisa ganadora y Josh solo dio una sonrisa nerviosa con la mano detrás de su nuca. Se parecía mucho a la actitud de su hermano cuando tenia doce años.- Buena foto, directo al álbum, bueno ahora voy saliendo nos vemos al rato.- Decía dirigiéndose al la salida, las otras dos chicas asintieron y volvieron a sus tareas, el muchacho solo dio un suspiro de ensoñación cuando vio que salía de su rango de visión. Una vez fuera, Mabel inhalo, llenado sus pulmones con el puro aire del valle, tomo su móvil y vio que tenia un mensaje sin ver, lo abrió y vio que era de Pacifica.- _Nos vemos a las doce, frente al parque de ayer, no me hagas esperar, o lo lamentaras._ \- Al terminar de leer, estiro un poco los músculos de sus piernas y puso rumbo hacia el centro del pueblo, cuando ya estaba un poco alejado de la cabaña, se dio vuelta y tomo una fotografía de esta, después prosiguió su camino.

* * *

La mañana había sido tranquila para la rubia, despertó a las nueve de la mañana, se dio un largo baño, se vistió con un polera algo larga de color lila claro, un pantaloncillo corto color blanco y zapatillas lilas, luego bajo a una tienda y compro un paquete de pan blanco y algo de jamón, lechuga, y condimentos, mas una caja de jugo grande, volvió al hotel, se hizo unos emparedados y se preparo un café cortesía del hotel, luego tomo su móvil y vio un mensaje de Mabel, le contesto, parece que ya tenia planes para el día, pero a decir verdad estaba interesada en eso del barrio mágico y recorrer el pueblo en compañía de alguien, estaba pensando hasta que el tono de su teléfono le interrumpió.- Hola, Pacifica Northwest al habla.-

-Buenos días hija, soy tu madre.- La rubia se sorprendió un poco, pero después de todo era su familia, debía preocuparles algo.-¿Como has estado?¿no has tenido ningún problema?.-Se notaba que no tenían conversaciones fluidas.

-Si me a ido bien, todo esta normal por aquí, ningún inconveniente me a ocurrido.- No estaba acostumbrada a hablar mucho con su madre, aunque notaba la preocupación de la otra.-¿Como han estado ustedes por allá?.-

-Nosotros estamos bien hija, quería decirte de parte de tu padre y mía que te cuides, y que recuerdes que eres una Northwest, eres la mejor si te lo propones.- La rubia sintió un hormigueo en su pecho, aun no se acostumbraba a las palabras de animo de su madre, por lo menos ya no eran tan despreciables como antes.- Bueno, tengo que volver al trabajo, que estés bien y tu padre te envía un saludo igual, adiós hija y cuídate.- Se despidió Priscilla.

-Adiós mama, los quiero que estén bien.- Le respondió la chica colgando la llamada, aunque fue corta y sin muchas palabras, sintió una gran alegría de que sus padres le dieran ánimos y se preocuparan por ella. Después de aquella llamada, Pacifica navego por sus redes sociales, donde tenia algunos familiares y compañeros del instituto, seguía siendo una chica popular con muchos seguidores, pero solo le importaban unos cuantos, luego llamo a su asistente preguntando como iban las cosas, ella le respondió que todo estaba bien y que en dos semanas llegarían al pueblo, le dio un par de instrucciones a la chica para un par de diseños que estaban listos y que lo enviaran a lo mas tardar en la tarde a la revista con la que tenían tratos, luego se despidió y colgó, una vez libre fue hasta el punto de reunión que le había indicado a la castaña, paso por la recepción y todavía estaba aquel señor de la vez pasada, luego averiguaría los turnos de la pelivioleta, al salir a la calle se sintió llena de energía, y marcho rumbo al parque. Una vez ahí, se sentó en la banca del día anterior, para esperar a la chica con la que antes no congeniaban nada, llegando a aborrecerse la una de la otra, pensó en esto con nostalgia, que equivocada estaba, su pensamiento superficial solo era una gran tontería.

-Hola Paz, que puntual eres.- Le saludo la castaña a unos pasos de ella.-Debes estar tan animada como yo por el día de hoy, supongo que será grandioso.- Le decía a la rubia, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se acerco y le dio un pequeño abrazo, el cual se demoro un poco en ser correspondido, al parecer le costaba adaptarse a las muestras de afecto.

-Bueno supongo que tienes algo de razón, aparte que hace buen día.- Decía separándose de la Pines, para luego poner rumbo hacia el ayuntamiento.-Perdona que te pregunte, pero por que andas conmigo si puedes salir a pasear con tus amigas, esa chica grande y la asiática.- Todavía no entendía el por que no andaba con ellas.

-Ellas llegaran en un rato, estaban en un viaje con Marius, recuerdas aquel conde en tu fiesta estirada de hace ocho años.- Le decía con alegría la chica de suéter, mientras seguían su camino.

-El conde Marius von Fundshauser, vaya pensé que solo era un rumor, pero resulto que a las finales era verdad, a cierto, decían que tenia un noviazgo con una chica de este pueblo, y ¿quien de las dos es?.- Le pregunto con interés a Mabel, ella mantuvo el suspenso durante unos segundos, hasta que la cara de la rubia se notaba su impaciencia.

-Es Grenda, la que era castaña y grande, ella enamoro a Marius en tu fiesta, supongo que le gustaba la fuerte personalidad de Grenda, y hasta el día de hoy han sido parejas.- Decía con ensoñación la castaña, la Northwest solo rodó los ojos, aun parecía que ella tenia la mentalidad de una niña. Siguieron su camino hasta el ayuntamiento, el cual era un poco mas grande a lo que recordaban, luego se dispusieron a entrar para sacar sus registros de residencia del pueblo, en la recepción estaba un hombre de aspecto normal, con camisa y pantalones demasiado ordenado, tenia una mirada calmada, siempre la tenia, de hecho parece que el tiempo no había pasado en el, sin dudas ese hombre era extraño.- Hola buenos días, me llamo Tad Strange, y soy el recepcionista, ¿en que las puedo ayudar?.-

-Buenos días, Tad, soy yo, Mabel Pines y ella es Pacifica Northwest, hemos venido a ver al alcalde Tyler.- Le decía con ánimos la castaña, la rubia a su vez le parecía raro aquel hombre, había algo en el que le inquietaba, como si detrás de es fachada escondiera un millón de secretos.-¿Se encuentra en estos momentos?.-

-Vaya, dos de nuestras heroínas han vuelto, si el se encuentra en la oficina principal, en estos momentos se encuentra hablando con alguien, pero creo que esta por terminar su junta, si quieren esperan afuera de oficina por el momento.- Termino por indicarles con suma tranquilidad, al la diseñadora le ponía de nervios, pero a la chica de suéter le parecía de lo mas normal, ambas asintieron y fueron donde les indico el recepcionista. Pasaron unos minutos, hablando de cuanto le inquietaba aquel hombre, pero la castaña solo decía que estaba loca, luego escucharon la puerta de la oficina abrirse, saliendo de esta salio un hombre de traje entallado elegante, con pelo y barba de color negro, y con una mirada fría, Pacifica recordó que era el hombre que había visto en el aeropuerto de Portland el día anterior, Bennett al parecer, le pareció raro, una extraña coinsidencia, seguía meditando hasta que sintió una mano en su muñeca, era la castaña que la jalaba al interior de la oficina del alcalde, este se encontraba sentado en su cómoda silla al frente de un gran escritorio antiguo, al mirar quien había entrado, se levanta y se dirige a ambas para darle un apretón de manos.-Así que era verdad, ambas volvieron, es un placer tenerlas de vuelta, chicas.- Decía el afeminado hombre de bigote, sacudiendo las manos de ambas.

-Es un placer alcalde, he venido a vivir a Gravity Falls, por el trabajo en el museo, si no le molesta para tratar ese asunto.- Le decía animada la chica de suéter, el hombre asentía con profesionalismo, dándole gracia a la rubia que miraba a ambos.

-Esta bien ven esta listo el contrato, tu tío ya me informo que eres una gran artista, y seria un honor de tenerte de administradora del lugar, vengan siéntense acá.- Les decía señalando unas sillas de madera en frente del escritorio.-Aquí esta, firme acá y acá luego ponga su nombre acá y en este otro papel y listo.- Le indicaba dándole el contrato a Mabel.-Señorita Northwest, cuénteme, ¿que puedo hacer por usted?.-

-Ah, bueno señor alcalde, he venido por el certificado de residencia del pueblo y por algo de la ley ochenta y siete.- Decía recordando lo dicho por el gnomo la tarde anterior, el alcalde asiente, busca unas carpetas del gabinete en su costado y de los entrega a la rubia.

-Bueno lo del certificado, solo tiene que renovarlo ya que usted era ciudadana anteriormente, y sobre la ley "integracion de lo sobrenatural" necesito que llene los datos de esta hoja, una vez echo, tendrá un pase a los lugares ocultos del pueblo, y por lo que veo, usted también desea lo mismo señorita Pines, aquí tiene también una copia.- Decía con animo el hombrecillo de pantalones cortos.

-Si, también deseo sacar residencia en el pueblo, si podría ayudarme también.- Le decía la castaña, el alcalde Cutebyker le asiente, ayudando a llenar la hoja de Mabel. Una vez hecho todos los papeleos pertinente, el alcalde les indica que tendrán su pase especial el día de mañana, pero que igual podrían ingresar a los lugares ocultos del pueblo, ambas chicas dieron las gracias, y se marcharon del lugar. Una vez fuera decidieron ir a almorzar algo cerca, Mabel le sugiere a la otra chica ir al Greacy Dinner, para que puedan ir, Pacifica no se opone, y la sigue. Cuando llegaron a la cafetería pidieron una orden de patatas fritas y carne a la camarera, parece que Lazy Susan estaba atendiendo a otra persona.- ¿Alguna vez comiste en este lugar, Paz?.-

-Nunca mis padres antes no me dejaban mezclarme con los pueblerinos, pero siempre tuve curiosidad de venir aquí y ver por que a todos les gustaba la comida de aquí.- Le respondía la rubia mientras miraba el decorado del lugar.

-Es una lastima que nunca hayas comido ninguno de mis platos, chica.- Le decía Lazy Susan, a la vez que servia la orden de las chicas.-Espero que lo disfruten y bienvenidas al pueblo.- Les dice mientras movía su parpado malo con la mano, en forma de guiño, ambas le sonrieron y prosiguieron a comer. Luego de una platica amena entre ambas, acabaron su comida, dieron gracias y salieron de la cafetería. Mabel y Pacifica retomaron su camino, querían ir a la entrada aquel lugar tan misterioso, al cual no les dejaron pasar el día anterior, pero el teléfono de ambas comenzó a sonar.- Disculpa.- dijeron a la vez, y se alejaron una de la otra.

-Hola, hablas con Mabel, ¿con quien hablo?.- Contestaba la castaña.

-Mabel, soy yo Melody, necesito tu ayuda aquí en la cabaña, si puedes venir de inmediato, por favor, nos vemos.- Dijo rápidamente la esposa del hispano, colgando la llamada sin que la chica le respondiera.

-Hablas con Pacifica Northwest ¿que es lo que deseas?.- decía con tono serio la rubia, siempre ponía una voz profesional cuando contestaba el teléfono.

-Señorita Pacifica, ocurrió un problema con los diseños de la nueva línea otoño-invierno, no los encuentro en la computadora, necesito su ayuda jefa, es urgente.- Decía con nerviosismo la asistente de la Northwest.

-Esta bien, espérame unos veinte minutos, y mas te vale que me ayudes a arreglar esto.- Decía con autoridad la rubia, ella no quería ser una tirana con sus empleados, pero a veces tenia que poner mano dura para que las cosas funcionaran.-Oye, fenómeno, lo siento pero tengo que hacer algo importante, nos vemos en otra ocasión si, adiós.- Y dicho esto partió corriendo al hotel.

-Adiós oxigenada, y tomare tu palabra.- Dicho esto ella también fue corriendo hasta la trampa de turistas de el lugar. Paso un largo rato hasta que llego a la cabaña, cansada por la gran maratón que recorrió para llegar lo mas rápido posible, entra a la tienda de regalos y se dirige para hablar con Melody.- Uff, que es lo que necesitas, Melody, llegue lo mas rápido que pude.- Le decía con cansancio a la castaña mayor.

-Soos tiene que ir comprar algo al centro comercial, yo tomare su lugar dando recorridos, y Amy tomara el lugar de la caja, quiero que ayudes a ordenar con Josh.- Le informaba la mujer colocándose un saco igual al que ocupaba su esposo.

-Esta bien, solo dame unos minutos para descansar.- Respondía Mabel, sentándose en el barril de madera, al lado de la caja, esta miro a Amy quien le dio una dulce sonrisa, luego sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro, era el pequeño pelirrojo, este estaba nervioso con las manos detrás de su espalda, luego estiro una de estas con una lata de Pitt cola, la castaña lo miro con gracia.-Gracias, jovencito me has salvado.- Le dice guiñandole el ojo y tomando el refresco, el muchacho se puso totalmente colorado, rivalizando con el color de su cabello, mientras la pelinegra le ponía una mirada de falso reproche a la chica de suéter.-Solo bromeo, no pensé que le gustara al hermano de Wendy.- Le susurra a la atractiva cajera.

-Bueno, supongo que fue amor a primera vista ji ji ji, tu leyenda continua amiga.- La pelinegra es bastante agradable, pensaba la castaña.-Perdona, esque estoy emocionada, por fin conocí a la Mabel de la que todos me hablaban, todos te quieren por aquí, y ya veo por que, eres encantadora.- Le adulaba con lo dicho, la Pines sonreía orgullosa.

-Anda, no es para tanto, me harás avergonzar.- Le decía con un golpecillo en el hombro a la cajera.- Y bien ¿ que tengo que hacer?.- Preguntaba para ponerse manos a la obra, la pelinegro le indicaba que cosas haría por el momento, ordenar la mercancía, limpiar algunas cosas, barrer el porche de la tienda, indicarle a los clientes los precios, todo esto siendo acompañada a todos lados por Josh que no paraba de mirarla y cuando esta lo miraba, el dirigía su mirada a otro lado, era realmente tierno, al fin comprendía lo que sentía Wendy con Dipper. Después de unas horas de trabajo, ya con la tienda por cerrar, Mabel estaba ordenando algunos productos, mientras que Amy contaba el dinero de la caja silbando una pegajosa canción y Josh barría el lugar mirando disimuladamente a la castaña.- Por cierto, Amy, no se nada de ti ¿por que no cuentas un poco de tu vida?.-

-Bueno, por donde empiezo, soy oriunda de Canadá, del estado de Alberta, allí estuve toda mi vida hasta los veintiuno, me vine a Estados Unidos, para lanzar mi carrera como guitarrista, pero no me fue también como quería, pase desde New York hasta Los Ángeles, pero no hubo resultados, pensaba volver a Canadá y resignarme a vivir una vida simple, hasta que por azar del destino termine en el pueblo, el ambiente me agrado mucho, me recordó a mi pueblo natal, pero vi que realmente estaba quebrada, así que decidí hacer dinero con lo que me gustaba, pero con la vida de cantante callejero no genera tanto dinero, toque fondo vivía al día, hasta que Soos y Melody me echaron una mano, primero como niñera del pequeño Max, ahora como cajera oficial, dejándole el trabajo de administración a Melody, el tema del engaño a Soos, aparte de la ayuda del pequeñín de Josh, quien es un adolescente algo rebelde, pero hoy a estado algo callado, ¿no crees?.-

-E-eso n-no es cierto, cierra la boca Amy.- Le decía con vergüenza el menor de los Corduroy.- Y-yo si soy rebelde, solo que hoy no tenia ganas de serlo.- decía tratando de parecer cool afirmandose de la escoba, a lo que ambas chicas se miran con complicidad, observando a la persona que esta detrás de el.

-Pero parece que este joven rebelde no sabe lo que dice, que ocurre Josh, viste algún fantasma o algo, te comportas extraño hermanito.- Le decía la recién llegada Wendy a su hermano.- Acaso no vas a saludar a tu hermana.

-Hola Wendy.- Decía el muchacho con suma vergüenza, tratando de no demostrarle nada que su hermana pudiera usar en su contra.- N-no me ha pasado nada, estoy bien.- Dice mirando fugazmente a Mabel, la pelirroja se da cuenta de esto y coloca una sonrisa picarona, su hermano se asusta, parece que ya lo descubrió, su hermana siempre fue la mas lista de la familia.

-Es raro, que paso con tu insolencia hermanito, como cuando esa vez que te ordene que limpiaras tu cuarto y luego fuiste a reclamar a mi habitación y...- La guardabosques fue callada por un par de manos en su boca, manos de un joven rojo como un tomate, Wendy se descubre la boca para comenzar a reírse.-Okey no lo diré, tu ganas.- No parando de reír la pelirroja de acerca a la castaña y a la pelinegra.- Buenas, chicas ¿ya terminaron de trabajar?.-

-Si, solo falta ordenar un poco mas y listo, a que se debe tu visita, chica.- Le respondía Amy, teniendo en cuenta como hoy era el día en que la Corduroy siempre los visitaba.-Bueno si quieres, traigo algo de beber para conversar mas amenamente, y no seas tan mala con Josh, recuerda que tu amigo era igual cuando tu trabajabas aquí.- le dice esto ultimo como un susurro.

-Si, lo se, lo se, solo quería divertirme un rato a costas de este mocoso insolente, por fin tengo algo con que tranquilizarlo, por cierto Mabel, te viene a ver a ti, quiero llevarte a la caseta que tengo en el bosque, ¿que te parece?.- Le decía amigablemente a la castaña, mirando como su hermano trataba de hacer como que no escuchaba su conversación.

-Me parece estupendo, ¿como es que llegaste a ser guardabosques?, siempre te imagine como alguien que entraría en alguna banda de rock o serias luchadora profesional.- Preguntaba la chica Pines a su amiga, mirando como Amy volvía con dos cervezas y dos refrescos.

-Y yo también lo pensaba cuando era mas joven, pero al madurar te das cuenta que necesitas mas estabilidad en tu vida, en la universidad curse estudios forestales, ya que siempre viví rodeada de bosques.- Paraba de relatar mientras recibía la cerveza que le trajo la cajera, abrió la lata y dio un salud imaginario a sus amigas, para darle un sorbo a aquel brebaje.- ¡Ahhh! Siempre es bueno beber una de estas después del trabajo, bueno como decía, al terminar la universidad y graduarme, volví al pueblo, le pedí al buen Tate que me diera empleo, y el encantado me dio el trabajo, dándome el trabajo de los bosques.- Terminaba de relatar, bebiendo un poco mas.

-Aun así sigues siendo igual de cool que antes, no has cambiado Wendy.- Le decía la castaña bebiendo un poco de su refresco.

-Es cierto, o pregúntale a aquella niña rubia que la sigue a todos lados, como esque se llamaba, a si, esa tal Christine, es como la sombra de Wendy, esta totalmente maravillada por esta chica.- Agregaba Amy, dando un pequeño sorbo a su cerveza.

-Cierto, pero es buena persona esa chiquilla, seria una buena alumna.- Terminaba por decir la Corduroy, luego mira su móvil que no paraba de vibrar, lo mira, se dirige a la Pines.- Si estas lista, podemos irnos ¿que te parece?.- Le preguntaba como si estuviera con apuros de hacer algo, pero que la referida no noto.

-Okey, vamos Wendy, Amy ¿le avisas a Melody que salí con Wendy?-Le pregunta a la pelinegra, esta asiente y le sonríe.- Hasta mañana, nos vemos amiga.-

-Adioos nos vemos al rato.- Se despidió la cajera con tono melodioso, Mabel salio junto con los Corduroy hacia el jeep de la pelirroja, se subió al asiento de copiloto y marcharon a su destino.

* * *

Después de solucionar el problema con su asistente, Pacifica solo suspiro, quería relajarse un rato, así que decidió salir a dar un paseo por el pueblo, se coloco una sudadera corta violeta para abrigarse del viento que había en la tarde en el valle, saco su bolso de mano por si ocurría algún percance, cerro su habitación dirigiéndose al ascensor, una vez en la planta baja, recorrió el hall central, hasta dirigirse a la salida, en el pueblo se notaba un tonos anaranjados por el inminente atardecer, dándole un aspecto mágico, poco a poco las luminarias se iban encendiendo, la muchacha comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, mirando la hermosa escena del el sol pasando por el acantilado, donde una vez, los gemelos derrotaron al enorme robot de Gideon Gleeful, liberando a todo el pueblo de ese pequeño estafador, que luego del Weirdmaggedon se redimió, para convertirse según el en una persona normal. Tan ensimismada iba en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta que alguien la seguía desde hace un tiempo, y al alcanzarla, le toca el hombro a la rubia, quien se pone totalmente alerta, se da media vuelta para ver quien era el responsable, observando a una mujer morena de cabello violeta y con un mechón rosado, la chica vestía una sudadera negra algo grande para ella abierta con dos mitades de corazón en cada lado, que al cerrarse formaría un corazón sangrante, debajo de esta tenia un suéter delgado ajustado a su cuerpo de color morado oscuro, tenia unos pantalones ajustados negros y con agujeros, y unas grandes botas militares negras.- Hola Paz, hasta que al fin te detienes, te venia llamando desde hace algún rato, y al parecer estabas en el mundo de los sueños, ¿algún chico te trae así, chica?.-

-Hola Tambers, no no estaba pensando en nadi...-Su mente le juega una mala pasada, recordando que Dipper y Mabel fueron los que habían detenido al telépata, maldijo mentalmente por pensar en eso.-N-nadie, solo recordaba cuando vivía aquí eso es todo.-

-Ya veo, y dime solo Tambry, quería decirte si quieres venir conmigo a beber unas cervezas, hoy tenia libre en el hotel, así que estuve un poco aburrida, ¿que dices?.- Le proponía la pelivioleta mientras le indicaba un automóvil morado, aparcado en el estacionamiento del minimercado.

-Bueno, pero solo unas pocas, no estoy acostumbrada a beber.- Decía mientras se acercaba al coche, para subir al asiento del copiloto, la chica gótica sube tomando el volante poniendo rumbo a su reunión.

* * *

Por otro lado, en el jeep de la guardabosque, conduciendo por un camino entre todos el mar de árboles de pino, con el atardecer al frente, la castaña todavía se preguntaba por que la pelirroja le vendo los ojos, esta solo le menciono que era una sorpresa, luego sintió como salieron del camino de tierra pasando a uno pavimentado, la chica del suéter celeste iba inusualmente callada, pensando en que tramaba su amiga, hasta que su paciencia se agoto y decidió preguntarle sobre la situación.- Y ¿que es lo que exactamente quieres que vea?.-

-Veo que todavía sigues siendo impaciente, Mabel, queda poco para llegar ya lo veras.- Decía la Corduroy, poniendo atención en el camino, su hermano estaba callado, solo mirando por la ventana del automóvil.- ¿Puedo preguntarte por que decidiste venirte a vivir aquí?.-

-Me ofrecieron trabajo en la galería de arte del museo, mi tío hizo los arreglos, hoy firme el contrato, por eso desde ahora soy una pobladora mas de Gravity Falls.- Decía con ánimos la chica vendada, girando su cabeza en dirección a Wendy, aunque sabia que no podía verla.

-Que bien, así podré tenerte aquí, para arreglar lo aburridos que son mis días cuidando el bosque, bueno ya llegamos, pero no te quites la venda todavía, Josh ayúdale a bajar.- Le ordenaba a su hermano, este dio un pequeño chillido sacándole de su transe, y nerviosamente le abrió la puerta a la castaña, para luego agarrar su brazo para guiarla por el camino. Caminaron un poco, Mabel sentía que estaban caminando sobre césped, luego escucho unos murmullos, al tener los ojos tapados, le agudizo sus otros sentidos.- Bien, dude, ahora puedes sacarte la venda y abrir los ojos.- Dicho esto ultimo, la castaña procedió a hacerlo, y lentamente abrió los ojos una vez desvendada.

-¡Sorpresaaaaa!.- Gritaron varios al unísono, lanzando confeti sobre la chica, esta miro todo con asombro, ahí estaba ella rodeada por su tío Stan, el viejo McGucket, Candy, Grenda, Marius, Wendy, Josh, Tambry, Robbie, Nate, Lee, Thompson, Pacifica, Gideon, Soos, Melody, Max, Amy y muchos de los habitantes del pueblo, además de una que otra criatura mágica. Mabel no tenia palabras que decir, nunca se espero que le hicieran una fiesta, es mas pensaba que ella tenia que organizarla, pero ahí estaba parada en medio de toda esa gente, que la veía alegremente, mientras que algunos se acercaban para saludarla, otros comenzaban el festejo, en aquel lugar en el cual solo pudo estar solo una vez en el pasado, la vieja mansión Northwest, ahora propiedad del ex viejo loco del poblado. Procesando lo que estaba pasando, empezó a reaccionar de apoco, saludando a los conocidos, que le decían lo feliz que estaban por tenerla de regreso después de tanto tiempo, hasta que la voz del estafador la saco de su ensoñación.-Veo que te has quedado muda de la impresión, todavía tengo ese toque en las personas ja ja ja.-

-Tío Stan, gracias por todo esto no lo esperaba, están todos aquí.- Decía alegremente mirando a todos los asistentes a la fiesta, hasta que sintió que era elevada del suelo por unos fuertes brazos, mientras era encerrada por otro brazos mas delgados y pequeños.-¡Chicaaaas!, que bueno es verlas de nuevo.- Decía tratando de aguantar todo el aire en su cuerpo, debido al poderoso abrazo de su amiga castaña.

-¡Mabel, por fin podremos ser amigas inseparables, y ninguna distancia esta en medio de nosotras.- Decía Grenda, apretando a un mas a la delgada castaña en sus brazos, mientras que su novio, miraba con preocupación la escena, el sabia muy bien las destructiva muestras de cariño de su pareja.

-Candy esta feliz de verte de nuevo, Mabel, no quiero que este momento se acabe.- Decía una asiática, que para su desgracia su deseo no podría ser posible debido a la falta de oxigeno en la Pines. Al rededor de ellos se acercaron todo el grupo de amigos de Wendy, para poder salvar a Mabel.

-Hey dejen un poco, para que podamos saludar a la chica.- Decía un neutral Robbie, a modo de broma, pero se notaba que estaba alegre aunque no quería demostrarlo.

-¡Mabel, Mabel, Mabel!.- Gritaban Lee y Nate, golpeando al pobre de Thompson a modo de tambor.

-En la fiesta de bienvenida de la chica Pines hashtag que alegría.- Decía una Tambry con alegría mientras actualizaba su estado en sus redes sociales, mientras que a su lado estaba la chica rubia, con la cual había llegado.

-No me imaginaba, que fuera esto un par de cervezas y ya, pero esta bien.- Le decía una sonriente Pacifica a la morena a su costado.-Veo que ella es muy querida en el pueblo.-

-Ambas lo son, chiquilla, ambas lo son.- Se le acerco el tío de la castaña, mientras le daba una sonrisa de alegría, la rubia le correspondió, con una sonrisa pequeña, nunca se había sentido de ese modo, aceptada por la gente.

-¡Mabel, mi querida reina, veo que has vuelto para estar con tu amado!.- Exageraba un melodramático peliblanco ex vidente, mientras que se acercaba para besar la mano de la castaña, el tío de esta, miro al albino con furia, al igual que cierto hermano de una pelirroja.- Juro que no me rendiré hasta que me aceptes una cita.-

-Gideon, te extrañe también y todo eso, pero no seré tu reina.- Decía con incomodidad la chica de suéter, pero el chico no se deprimió por eso, solo quedo mirándola un rato con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, mientras que no sentía la mirada asesina de un quinceañero pelirrojo. Cerca de ahí se encontraba el nuevo señor misterio con su hijo en sus manos, junto a su esposa y a su empleada pelinegra.

-Veo que quieren mucho a la chica, nunca imagine que fuera así.- Decía Amy mientras miraba la escena de todos los chicos y chica amigos de la castaña, tratando de llamar de llamar la atención de la Pines.- Es demasiado popular, al parecer.-

-Y lo hacen por que la chica es un sol, tiene esa chispa de alegría que te hace ser su amigo de inmediato, ella era como una gran estrella que iluminaba los días tristes de las personas.- Le respondía Soos, observando también en dirección a los chicos, mirando con nostalgia como se divertían.- Pero, después de lo que paso con su hermano, esa chispa se apago un tiempo, pero también estoy alegre de que ella sea feliz, también es como la hermanita que nunca tuve.-

-Por cierto nunca me han dicho lo que le paso a ese tal Dipper, ¿donde esta ahora?.- Pregunto la pelinegra, el hispano tenso sus músculos, era un tema delicado que ni siquiera Stanley le había dicho, el tampoco sabia como estaba su mejor amigo.- Lo siento, no debí preguntar.-

-Es algo delicado, es un tema algo antiguo, pero que todavía esta en nuestras mentes y corazones, nunca pensamos que Dipper se esfumara de la faz de la tierra, y la verdadera sorpresa es que no sabemos nada de el.- Decía con tono triste el señor misterio, su esposa lo miro con comprensión abrazando su brazo y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del robusto.

La fiesta estaba siendo todo un éxito, todos se divertían, habían competencias, juegos y karaoke, Mabel no paraba de hablar con todos, tenia tanto que saber, iba de aquí para allá, sacando fotos de todas las personas, acompañado de sus fieles amigas, el conde de Austria y una avergonzada Northwest, quien también disfrutaba de la fiesta, pero en menor medida de como lo hacia su amiga castaña, todos tenían algo que contar, desde el gnomo mas pequeño, hasta el gran multioso, quien competía con Chutzpar, Mandly Dan y Schmebullock Jr, a quien tomaba mas cerveza, dando por ganador al pequeño gnomo de una sola palabra en su vocabulario, Gideon daba un pequeño show de magia junto con sus asistentes, los ex reos, impresionando a las personas que veían su espectáculo, Lazy Susan servia unos pasteles caseros, cortesía de su cafetería, varios estaban bailando a gusto, hasta el señor Poolcheck, con sus raros pasos de baile, hasta había un zombie que bailaba al estilo de Thriller. Todo era alegría en aquella fiesta, todos la pasaban genial, Mabel se olvido de todos sus problemas internos después de años en que la atormentaban, y Pacifica, aunque un poco recatada, estaba feliz de ser aceptada por gente normal, que no le interesaba el estatus social, o el apellido de tu familia, eso era la verdadera amistad que estuvo buscando por tanto tiempo, pero testaruda como ella sola, no lo iba a aceptar tan fácilmente. Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que Stanley le habla a su sobrina nieta.-Veo que te gusto la sorpresa calabacita.-

-Si gracias tio Stan por todo, en verdad fue un lindo gesto, y mejor aun que no hubieras cobrado por la entrada o la salida.- Se reia mientras, mientras que el anciano hacia lo mismo pero con menos gracias.- _Ubiera ganado unos buenos dolares_.- Penso el estafador, la castaña miro a su alrededor y pregunto.-¿supongo que tambien te estas divirtiendo?.-

-De eso te quería hablar niña, empezamos a jugar póker con los viejos, y ahora le debo cien dólares a Sprott y a Lazy Susan, si puedes hacerme el favor de buscar dinero en mi habitación, no me dejaron ir a mi porque Buddy Gleeful dijo que escaparía, así que le dijo a Ghost Eyes, que me vigilara.- Le pedía a Mabel, mientras que el anciano miraba al bravucón con nerviosismo, la chica le asintió y tomo a Pacifica del brazo para que le ayudara.- Mi habitación es la tercera después de subir al tercer piso, del lado derecho de la mansión.- Les grito antes de que entraran a la enorme edificación, la rubia sabia cual habitación era, una de los invitados cerca de la que antes era habitación de sus padres, la Northwest tomo la delantera, para guiar a castaña.

-Vaya tu familia si que sabe dar fiestas entretenidas.- Decía mirando con nostalgia el interior, los muebles, los cuartos, los adornos, todo lo que alguna vez le perteneció a su familia, subiendo por la gran escalera central mirando donde antes estaba el cuadro de su familia.- Es raro volver a estar acá después de tanto tiempo.-Decía con la mirada perdida la rubia.

-Me paso lo mismo cuando llegue, entrar a la cabaña después de mucho tiempo sin venir, y pensar que ahí estaría el, dentro de nuestra habitación en el ático, recostado en su cama leyendo su estupido diario.- Dijo de forma apagada la chica de suéter celeste, la chica de cabellera rubia noto esto y le sonrío de forma comprensiva, y le indicaba que siguiera caminando para llegar a la habitación de su tío.-Disculpa, pero me pasa a menudo tengo cambios de estado demasiado abruptos, estoy un poco loca después de todo.-

-Yo diría que estas totalmente loca, pero así eres mas agradable, fenómeno, ya estamos llegando.- Le decía subiendo los últimos escalones que llevaban al tercer piso, yendo así a al cuarto que le mencionaron.- Este es, antes era uno de los tantos cuartos de invitados, pero este era un poco mas grande que el resto.- Dicho esto ambas ingresan al interior, buscando algo que pueda tener la billetera del hombre, o una enorme maleta llena de dinero conociendo las mañas de el ex señor misterio. Mabel busco por todos lados pero parece que tenia todo bien guardado, así que se puso a revisar los bolsos del viejo, removiendo ropa, cadenas de oro, equipo para robo profesional, nunca cambiaria, río mentalmente, hasta que vio algo que la sorprendió, era un libro rojo, de encuadernado hecho a mano, con tapa color vino con detalles dorados y en el centro de la portada una mano de seis dedos dorada con el numero tres en medio de esta, tomo aquel tomo, no creyendo que lo tenia en sus manos, según recordaba, los diarios habían sido quemados por Bill Cipher en el comienzo del Weirdmaggedon, como era posible que estuviera intacto después de lo ocurrido aquel verano.- No encuentro nada, como vas tu...- Pacifica vio lo que atraía la vista de la castaña, dándose cuenta de que este era el tonto libro con el que siempre andaba Dipper, el que les ayudo con el fantasma del leñador que atormento hace ya mas de ocho años.

-E-es imposible, los diarios ya fueron destruidos, pero este es igual al que tenia mi hermano en el pasado, pero se ve como nuevo, como si hubiera sido hecho hace poco.- Dijo la pines, abriendo para ojear el contenido de este, aunque sabia que no entendería la mayoría de las cosas en su interior, la curiosidad le ganaba.- Veinte de septiembre del año dos mil quince, hoy hemos descubierto con mi sobrino unas extrañas lecturas en la maquina que detecta anomalías espacio-temporales, esta indica que provienen de la misma cabaña, mi corazonada me dice que son residuos de energía que el portal dejo en el ambiente, dando su epicentro...- Leyó en voz alta la castaña, para luego, buscar otra pagina mas adelante y ver que es lo que decía.- Ocho de noviembre del año dos mil quince, No se como paso, eh cometido un gran error, el, mi sobrino a desaparecido en el portal experimental que estaba desarrollando, debí prohibirle que lo construyera, sabia que era un peligro, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás el se ha ido...-La chica para de leer asustada, según el diario, su hermano había sido tragado por un portal, como le paso a su tío Ford, busco con desesperacion una pagina anterior, para ver que mas contaba, tenia el corazón acelerado, temiendo lo peor.- Quince de octubre del año dos mil quince, mi sobrino me a dicho que resolvió los errores del portal, indicándome que a mejorado el diseño de este, y proyectando que en un mes mas, el tendría una versión experimental portátil...-Mabel empezó a soltar lagrimas después de leer esto, tenia sentimientos encontrados en su interior, sus tíos le habían ocultado la verdad, esto era terrible, era una verdadera tragedia, su hermano estaba quien sabe donde y sin retorno, estaba enojada, triste, asustada , decepcionada y un millón de sentimientos mas, comenzó a temblar, preocupando a su amiga quien estuvo callada con un extraño peso en su pecho, como si hubiera perdido a alguien importante en su vida, la chica del suéter rompió en llanto.- Dipper esta perdido entre dimensiones y mis tíos ocultaron la verdad, ¿acaso todavía piensan que soy una niña pequeña? ¿como pudieron hacerlo?, yo extraño a mi hermano, quizás ahora ni con vida se encuentre,...snif...¿donde esta mi hermano? Alguien puede ayudarme.- Decía con angustia la castaña, mientras arrojaba lejos el diario rompiendo algo en el proceso, las lagrimas le brotaban furiosamente, no quería saber de nadie, pero a su lado estaba la rubia consolándola, ella también estaba mal, la persona que tanto cambio su vida, estaba desaparecida o muerta, ella sentía una gran opresión en su pecho, hasta que se dio cuenta que ella soltaba lagrimas de sus ojos cayendo por sus finas mejillas.-¿Por que, Paz, por que?¿por que no puedo hacer nada, por que soy tan tonta, tan infantil, que no puedo ayudar a la persona que mas quiero? Dipper podría estar muerto y es por mi culpa.- Abrazo a su amiga llorando en su hombro, soltando su gran tristeza, una que no había soltado hace mucho tiempo, una que guardo y que la consumió por años.

-Dipper esta vivo, Mabel.- La muchacha levanto su cara para ver quien había dicho esto, en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba su tío Ford, con la mirada seria, empatizando con la tristeza de su sobrina.- Dipper esta vivo, lo se por que el mismo me dijo.- Al decir esto ultimo, Mabel abrió sus ojos con incredulidad, aun con lagrimas en estos, mirando al científico con esperanza, había tenido la peor sorpresa que pudo tener al descubrir el destino de su hermano, pero el saber que el había hablado con su tío, ya era algo, algo del que podía aferrarse para asi, por fin reencontrarse con su gemelo, la vida jugaba malos ratos a las personas y el destino era implacable, pero con la esperanza de un mañana mejor, la chica no perdería aquel granito de esperanza que le daba su tío esta noche.-Mabel, Dipper estará con nosotros pronto, el volverá, mi niña.-

* * *

 **5-12 19-5-7-19-5-20-16 4-5 17-9-14-16**

 _Bueno aquí esta el fin del capitulo 3 un poquitin largo, con mas de 12.000 palabras, sinseramente pienso que agregue mucha informacion, pero globalmente solo es un 5% de la historia total. Al fin se revela el paradero de Dipper, cuando se dignara a aparecer no lo se, bueno si, pero que mas da. esperando que les gustara, nos leemos la proxima semana, cualquier comentario lo aceptare con gusto, si mas que decir, me despido mis queridos lectores._

 _Pd: una letra, un numero._


End file.
